El vinculo de la juventud
by Gach
Summary: No es un Fic!. Historia sobre dos amigos que parecen tenerlo todo, pero que en realidad solo tienen sus miedos. Romance, peleas artes marciales y aventuras.
1. Chapter 1

**El vinculo de la juventud**

**Capítulo uno**

Era la hora de entrada en el colegio New Esperance, hasta el año pasado solo de damas, por sus pasillos caminaban muchos jóvenes y entre ellos destacaban Axel y Andrew. Axel era un joven alto y de espalda ancha, cabellos negros, ojos miel y tez clara, mientras que su amigo Andrew era del su misma estatura, ojos calipso, pelo rubio, tez clara y un tanto mas delgado que él. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente conversando sin mayores preocupaciones, sin percatarse de toda la atención que lograban acaparar entre las féminas a su alrededor, y el profundo repudio de muchos hombres. Ambos jóvenes eran amigos de la infancia, siempre fueron conocidos por sus apuestas personalidades, siendo Andrew el más bromista y desordenado, mientras Axel era más amable y respetuoso.

A que hora será el taller finalmente?- preguntó Axel.

A las 4, en una especie de Gimnasio que hay detrás del colegio-respondió Andrew.

Estas seguro que habrá taller de artes marciales?-preguntó Axel.

Si, pero este año será el primero que se hará- agregó el rubio- hace tiempo que no peleo!

Como está tu pie?-dijo el moreno.

Bien, ya me recuperé, pero hay veces que me duele un poco- dijo moviendo el pie- y tu hombro?

Excelente, ya puedo moverlo normalmente- dijo moviendo su brazo izquierdo.

Hola Andrew!- dijo una chica de cabello castaño, tez clara, ojos marrones y estatura media.

Hola Arlette!- dijo el joven- como estas?

Bien! Voy con Franz, nos vemos luego!- agregó la chica antes de marcharse.

Y eso?- preguntó Axel.

Que?- respondió haciéndose el desentendido.

No te hagas el idiota, conozco esa mirada, como te va con ella?-miró con una sonrisa curiosa.

Na-na-nada, además ella tiene novio- dijo con una fingida sonrisa Andrew, entonces Axel decidió dejarlo ya que algo notó en su amigo. Caminaron hasta su correspondiente salón y tomaron sus asientos al final de la sala.

Hola chicos!-saludaron un grupo de chicas que conversaban mas allá.

Hola niñas!-saludaron ambos jóvenes.

Que conversan?-preguntó una chica de cabellos castaños, tez blanca, ojos cafés y estatura media.

Cosa de chicos Pam- aclaró Andrew.

Ellos! los machos rudos!-se burló un chica de tez un poco mas oscura, cabellos castaño oscuro y de baja estatura.

Lo suficiente como para hacer esto, Kamiko- dijo Andrew mientras levantaba a la pequeña chica por la parte de atrás del cuello de su blusa, dejándola separada aproximadamente un metro del suelo, mientras la chica gritaba con pataleos que la bajaran.

Bájala!-dijo entre risas una chica de cabello negro, tez morena, ojos cafés y estatura media-alta.

Hazme bajarla-desafió Andrew.

Eso haré- decretó y la lanzó un par de golpes, pero Andrew lograba esquivarla como si un juego fuera.

Tagasi detente- dijo riendo se Axel- bájala Andrew, ya estuvo bien, además mira ya esta toda mareada allá arriba- señaló a la chica que se sujetaba la cabeza. En cuanto bajó a la chica sonó la campana para empezar las clases, siendo la primera hora la de Biología con señorita Giselle. Esta clase pasó rápido y sin mayores sobresaltos, lo que dio paso al recreo.

Axel y Andrew estaba en sus lugares conversando normalmente, cuando de pronto la puerta del salón se abre violentamente y entra un chico corriendo.

Axel!-gritó enfurecido el chico mientras corría hacia el joven, al alcanzarlo lo tomó por la solapas de la chaqueta logrando que este se pusiera de pie.- por tu culpa! Maldito! Después que me tomó tanto tiempo confesarme! Tú tienes la culpa! Tenías que ser solo tú!- gritaba desesperado.

Suéltame-dijo Axel con voz seria.

Yo la amo! Mas que a nada!- seguía gritando.

Suéltame- repitió Axel sin levantar la cabeza.

Pero tenías que ser tú!-gritó por último.

Mejor suéltalo- dijo Andrew sonriendo. Entonces Axel tomó sus muñecas y pateó sus rodillas dejándolo de rodillas frente a si.

Si piensas realmente la amas, entonces demuéstrale que eres el mejor, que no hay nadie que la ama más que tú, supérate, mejora. Entonces si crees que eres suficientemente bueno, ve de nuevo, y sino sigue hasta que ya nadie sea mejor que tu- dijo Axel mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, entonces el chico se pudo de pies y se fue sin levantar el rostro.

Que fue eso?- preguntó Pam.

Tranquilas, él estará bien, con eso es suficiente-sonrió Andrew.

Lo conocen?- preguntó Tagasi.

No, primera vez que lo veo- agregó Andrew- y tu?

Jamás en mi vida- decretó Axel. El incidente quedó en la memoria de todos lo del salón, y por alguna extraña razón tanto Axel como Andrew actuaban naturalmente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pronto la hora del almuerzo llegó y ambos chicos se dispusieron a ir a comprar algo de comida, cuando por la puerta entra una joven rubia de ojos azules, tez blanca y estatura alta, acompañada de una chica pelirroja de ojos cafés, tez blanca y de estatura alta.

Mira son Yavih y Camil- comentó en voz baja Kamiko a Pam, decían mientras ambas chicas caminaban hacia el final del salón, al llegar donde estaban los chicos se sentaron en las mesas al lado de ellos, mientras ellos ni se enteraban de que estaba sucediendo.

Hola, me presento soy Yavih- dijo la rubia acercándose a Axel.

Hola soy Axel!- sonrió amable el chico.

Yo soy Camil- dijo la pelirroja sentándose al lado de Andrew.

Andrew- saludó del joven.

Y que las trae por acá?- preguntó Axel despreocupadamente.

Nosotras veníamos a ver a aquellos chicos tan famosos- dijo Yavih sin perderle la mirada a Axel.

Y al parecer no era mentira lo que nos contaron- dijo Camil mirando de pies a cabeza a Andrew. Ambas chicas sonreían coquetamente y no despegaban ni un segundo la mirada del los jóvenes.

Ok, nosotros vamos a comprar algo- dijo Axel sintiéndose extrañamente incomodo- vamos?- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Vamos- aceptó Andrew al sentir lo mismo.

Nosotras también nos vamos, pero nos veremos después-dijeron para encaminarse a la salida del salón, dejándolos a todo atónitos con su actitud, la verdad era que ambas chicas era bastante bellas, la mayoría de los chicos las miraban al pasar, pero ellas no salían con cualquiera. Los chicos caminaron hacía el local donde vendían comida, pero como siempre a esa hora estaba lleno en extremo. Después de una ardua lucha lograron comprar comida, cuando Axel intentaba salir de la masa de gente, de pronto sintió un ligero empujón en su pecho, al bajar la vista vio a una chica de pelo negro ondulado, tez blanca, ojos color café y una figura preciosa, tendida en el suelo. La ayudó a levantarse, pero esta no levantó la cabeza.

Gracias- fue lo único que alcanzó oír antes de que la chica saliera corriendo.

Quien era ella?- preguntó Andrew al ver a Axel.

No lo sé- dijo Axel aún mirado como la chica se alejaba de su vista.

Tierra llamando a Axel!- dijo Andrew mientras daba uno pequeños golpes en su cabeza.

Ahh?- dijo sobresaltado.

Vamos al salón rápido antes de que vuelvas a perder en tu mente- bromeó Andrew al ver la cara de su amigo. En el salón pudieron comer tranquilos sin mayores problemas, pronto tocaron la campana para la ultima clase la cual para la mayoría pasó muy lenta, acepto para Axel que no despegó su vista de la ventana.

* * *

En la entrada de la escuela se reunían muchos jóvenes con aspecto malvado, y muy desordenados.

Así que hasta aquí huyeron estos malditos- dijo un joven de cabello largo y negro, con ojos cafés y tez blanca.

Los desgraciados no se escaparan tan fácilmente- dijo un joven con un mohicano, ojos cafés, tez blanca y contextura delgada.

.

.

.

* * *

Primer Capítulo, espero que le sguste ya que salió con arto esfuerzo, un tonto egocentrico pero no tanto xDxD

el segundo vendrá despuesd e los certamenes C:

BYE


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Andrew y Axel se encontraban parados frente a lo que parecía un antiguo dojo, este tenía sus puertas cerradas y sus ventanas estaban tapadas, su apariencia delataba el paso del tiempo y pareciera que no había usado en muchos años.

Estas seguro de que es aquí?-preguntó Axel.

Seguro, mira el volante dice que es aquí- le mostró un trozo de papel- solo nos queda entrar- dijo Andrew al momento que tomó una de las puertas corredizas y comenzó a empujarla, esta cedió pesadamente, entonces Axel le ayudó y esta se abrió completamente, al mirar dentro del dojo estaba oscuro y al parecer no había nadie en su interior.

Ves, no es acá- dijo Axel, entrando al dojo.

Pero es el único lugar que esta detrás de la escuela- dijo Andrew siguiéndolo, entonces sintieron como la entrada se cerraba detrás de ellos y se encendió una vela en el centro de la sala.

Bienvenidos jóvenes- dijo apareciendo un anciano de gran tamaño y de largos cabellos negros.

Quien diablos eres tú?-dijo asustado el joven de cabellos negro, los músculos de los jóvenes se tensaron y no pudieron evitar ponerse en extremo nerviosos frente al anciano que estaba frente a ellos, realmente sentían que él era fuerte, sus instintos les decían que él no era alguien que pudieran vencer.

Que diablos esta sucediendo?- preguntó exaltado Andrew.

Tranquilos jóvenes, uno a la vez, primero no tengo nombre ni identidad ni pasado, pero pueden llamarme maestro. Y que sucede aquí? Simple... serán iniciados- dijo el anciano sonriendo.

Iniciados?- dijo curioso Andrew.

A que diablos te refieres con iniciados?- dijo Axel sin perder los nervios.

Ustedes chicos ha sido elegidos por dos razones, una es el talento que duerme en su interior y otra es que ambos tienes una potente razón que yace en el fondo de sus corazones- al decir eso la imagen de la chica con la que se topó hoy vino a la cabeza de Axel y por la cabeza de Andrew pasó la imagen de Arlette.

iniciados en que?- preguntó Andrew aun nervioso.

Ven son lo que he estado buscando estos últimos 40 años, tienen alguien a quien jamás abandonarían y eso es muy importante a para nosotros. Chicos ustedes aprenderán... la primera arte marcial- esta frase golpeó sus corazones como si de un mazo se tratara.

La primera arte marcial?- dijo atónito Andrew.

La primera, aquella que evolucionó y cambió, la que dio origen al Karate, el Jiu-jitsu, el Tae kwon do, el Penckak Silat, el Sambo, Muay Thai, el Kalaripayantu, Judo, Box, incluso Kung Fu. Esta arte marcial fue la primera y fue especializándose en cada lugar que se conoció- aclaró el anciano.

Y por qué nosotros?- preguntó Axel ya mas relajado.

Esa respuesta no existe, simplemente ustedes fueron los elegidos del destino- sonrió el anciano- ahora deben decidir, ya han sido elegidos, se les ha dado esta opción, pero realmente quieren aprender esta disciplina? Una vez acepten ya no podrán dar pie atrás y solo les quedará seguir adelante sin siquiera desear pensar en detenerse.- con estas palabras ambos chicos se sintieron como un gran peso les cayera encima.

Yo acepto- dijo Andrew levantando la cabeza- yo quiero aprender.

Andrew, estás seguro? Jamás podremos retirarnos de esto- agregó Axel.

Lo sé, pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar Axel, quiero poder anteponerme a todo lo que suceda y no quiero perder a nadie nunca mas- dijo apretando sus puños.

Es cierto, yo- yo –yo-no sabía que decir Axel- yo también acepto, no dejaré que nada me arrebate a nadie de nuevo.

Muy bien jóvenes, vengan mañana a esta misma hora, entonces comenzaremos con su entrenamiento- decretó el anciano, entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse. Los jóvenes salieron del dojo y caminaron a la salida de la escuela sin emitir ninguna palabra, al llegar al portón se encontraron con un enorme grupo de hombres que los miraban con una aura amenazante.

Se tardaron idiotas!-gritó un chico de cabellos negro y desordenado, tez clara y estatura media.

Luch? Veo que no te he dado paliza suficiente!-dijo Andrew riendo y tomando posición de lucha.

Hasta que te encontré Axel-dijo un joven con un mohicano ojos cafés y contextura delgada.

Litt, pensé que eras lo suficientemente racional como para evitar repetir esto- dijo Axel poniéndose de espalda con espalda con Andrew y adoptando posición de combate.

Hoy no será lo mismo que la última vez, chicos demuéstrenles que ya han mejorado lo suficiente- dijo Litt, entonces todos los chicos que estaban con ellos corrieron hacia ambos chicos, y comenzaron

A atacar a Axel y Andrew, los jóvenes lograban defenderse bastante bien, pero aun así algunos llegaban a acertarles algunos golpes. Después de un rato Axel y Andrew estaban de pie jadeando muy lastimados y con los brazos caídos, mientras los chicos con los que peleaban estaban tendidos por todo el lugar y Luch y Litt los miraban.

Que esperas Luch! Acaso no eres lo suficientemente hombre!- gritó Andrew. Entonces corrió hacía el chico que se mantenía ahí parado, estos comenzaron a pelear fuertemente.

Y tu a donde miras?- fue lo que dijo Litt antes de mandar un golpe directo a las cara de Axel, pero este fue detenido por la mano de este. Entonces tos también comenzaron a pelear, tanto Axel y Andrew estaban ya exhaustos por haber peleado contra esa gran cantidad de oponentes, y aunque ambos lograban mantener la ventaja sobre sus oponentes no lograban evitar todos sus ataques. Andrew lanzó una patada directo a la cara de su oponente, pero esta fue detenida por el antebrazo de Luch, entonces con un salto logró asestarle una patada en el mentón haciendo que esta callera inconsciente. Mientras esto ocurría Axel peleaba fuertemente con Litt, este último lograba mantenerlo a raya con patadas muy rápidas y altas, pero los golpes de Axel lograban desarmar las defensas de Litt con los fuertes golpes. Hasta que el joven de pelo negro lanzó una patada de media vuelta directo a su estomago la cual dio a pesar del bloqueo de Litt, entonces este cayó al piso sin aliento.

Ya les dije chicos mejoren hasta que nadie sea mejores que ustedes- dijo Axel tratando de comenzar a retomar su normal respiración.

Vuelve cuando quieras por una igual- dijo Andrew a Luch quien estaba en el piso tendido. Los muchachos se retiraron del lugar caminando dificultosamente. Cuando todos se hubieron retirado del sitio Luch y Litt, se levantaron difícilmente del piso entonces un sujeto con una capucha blanca se acercó a ellos.

Luch, Litt deben saber ahora que la distancia entre ustedes y ellos solo se acrecentará desde ahora- dijo el encapuchado, pero los jóvenes no lo tomaron en cuenta y se prepararon para irse- acompáñenme y yo haré que esa distancia se acorte- y con estas palabras los chicos se detuvieron.

Habla rápido- dijo Litt volteando junto con Luch, para mirarlo.

* * *

Al otro día en la mañana los chicos legaban a la escuela mostrando evidentes heridas producto de la tarde anterior, todos se les quedaban mirando, esas heridas estaban clara no serían de una "pelea de niños".

Que te pasó?- dijo Arlette al ver a Andrew tan herido.

Ehhhhh me caí mientras bajaba las escaleras-dijo tratándose de zafarse de la interrogante.

Estás bien? Te vez muy herido- dijo preocupada la chica.

Si solo son un para rasguños, nada grave- sonrió nervioso el joven al sentir que la chica se le acercaba mas y mas- esta bien yo tengo que ir a mi sala cuídate, nos vemos!- dijo mientras se alejaba.

Por qué le mentiste?- dijo extrañado Axel.

No quiero que sepa que nos persiguen las peleas, no creo que se preocupe por eso- dijo el rubio algo triste.

Esta bie- dijo Axel interrumpido por una silueta femenina delante de él, era la chica que se había tropezado con él el día anterior. Ella extendió su mano hacía el rostro del chico mientras este le miraba fijamente sus ojos color caoba. Él recibió su tenue caricia sin reclamo, pero emitió un leve quejido cuando ella pasó su mano por una de la heridas, esto hizo que la chica retirara bruscamente su mano mirando al chico con algo de miedo, entonces la chica se volteó para salir corriendo de nuevo, pero esta vez Axel le tomó la mano evitando que huyera.

Dime tu nombre por favor- pidió Axel.

Minna- dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo nuevamente.

Minna, que bello nombre – dijo en voz baja Axel.

Ok, creo que estamos básicamente en la misma situación- dijo riendo Andrew.

De que hablas?- dijo Axel haciéndose el desentendido.

De nada amigo, de nada- rio el joven. Al llegar al salón todos se abalanzaron a hacerles un millar de preguntas por las heridas, pero optaron por no revelar la verdad del suceso.

Y pretenden que nos creamos todo eso?- dijo una chica alta de cabello oscuro y ojos cafés.

Que intestas insinuar, Dívka?- preguntó Axel a la chica.

Tienes razón esas excusas fueron bastante malas- dijo un chica de pelo verde, tez blanca y ojos cafés.

Haber Sasa, es difícil de creer pero eso pasó- aclaró Axel.

Si, claro!- se burló Kamiko.

Haber pequeña ve a joder a la niñera si?- se rio Andrew.

Olle no la molestes!- dijo Tagasi- no por que estés herido significa que no te pueda golpear- dijo lanzándole una patada, pero Andrew le tomó la pierna y la mando a para al suelo.

Y tampoco significa que esté invalido- se burló Andrew.

Ya chicas, esta es la verdad- sentenció Axel, y caminó junto con Andrew a sus asientos. Así pasó la primera y la segunda hasta el almuerzo. Mientras los chicos se preparaban para salir del salón entraron Yavih y Camil entraron de nuevo.

Axel mira como estas!- dijo Yavih tomando la cara de Axel.

Y tu Andrew! Mírate!- agregó Camil.

Estamos bien chicas, solo son rasguños- dijo Axel.

Axel si quieres puedes venir a mi casa después de clases y me podría encargarme de tus heridas- dijo Yavih pasando su dedo por el pecho del joven.

No puedo Yavih, tengo que quedarme a taller y terminaré muy cansado- dijo tratando de zafarse de la chica.

Y tu Andrew no quieres que salgamos a dar un paseo?- invitó Camil.

No, gracias yo también tengo que ir al taller, vamos?- dijo Andrew para que ambos se fugaran de la situación.

Vamos- aceptó Axel- lo siento Yavih será para lo próxima.

Dejémoslo para otro día Camil!- dijo Andrew saliendo casi corriendo del salón junto a Axel, dejando a ambas chicas un poco desconcertadas puesto que sentían que por primera vez las habían rechazado. Los chicos volvieron al salón y continuaron su día sin mayores noticias, cuando hubo terminado las clases, ambos chicos se dirigieron al dojo donde habían aceptado su destino el día anterior, pero esta vez cuando entraron el salón se veía iluminado por muchas velas y parecía totalmente diferente al día anterior.

Ya sabía que llegarían chicos, ahora antes de empezar debemos conversar sobre algo muy importante- dijo el anciano antes apareciendo de la nada otra vez.

...

..

.

* * *

bno aqui el segundo cap antes de lo que pensé xDxD

espero que le haya gustado y espero comentarios aqui gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

En el comienzo de las artes marciales, muchos pensábamos que para poder obtener la verdadera victoria, deberíamos vencer a sin matar- contó el anciano- otros pensaban que la muerte debería ir de la mano con la victoria.

Y eso a que viene maestro?- preguntó Axel.

Necesito que juren, que no importa la situación jamás mataran al oponente que tengan delante-miró serio el anciano.

Lo juro- dijo serio Axel- no está en mis planes matar a nadie.

Yo también, además sería muy problemático- rio Andrew.

Justo como esperaba de ustedes chicos- sonrió el anciano- bueno primero necesito corroborar algo, que artes marciales han practico?

Karate y todo vale-respondió Andrew.

Tae kwon do y Kung Fu- dijo Axel.

Bueno entonces déjenme explicarles, "Prima", como la hemos llamado, se basa en lo único que se ha mantenido en el tiempo, la fuerza de los elementos. Como poder mantenerte firme como la roca – comenzó a explicar mientras se movía conforme a lo que describía- impredecible como el fuego, suave como el agua y ligero como el aire. Pero lo mas importante la luz debe primar por sobre su cuerpo, por sobre sus habilidades y su fuerza, de ella obtendrán la manera de vencer.

Interesante- dijo Axel emocionado.

Interesante? Esto es lo mejor!-dijo mas emocionado Andrew.

Entonces chicos pónganse esto- dijo arrojándoles una ropas de color rojo. Cuando se las pusieron se percataron de que eran kimonos de color rojo con los bordes negros, con las mangas arrancadas y un cinturón del mismo color. Además de unas placas metálicas de color negro que pusieron en sus antebrazos.

Muy chicos, ahora comenzaremos su entrenamiento- sentenció el anciano.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar una joven de cabellos castaño corto, de piel blanca y aspecto tierno caminaba con la cara salpicada en sangre, un cuchillo también ensangrentado y una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, caminaba hacía un joven de cabello oscuro, ojos negros y estatura alta, leía un libro mientras esperaba ala chica.

Límpiate, Claudeen- dijo el joven acercando un paño a la chica.

Jean, es verdad que ya encontraron a los siguientes?- preguntó la Chica.

Si- dijo el joven sin despega la vista del libro- como lo supuse son lo chicos de nuestra escuela, esos Axel y Andrew.

Enserio? Será muy entretenido escuchar sus gritos!- Sonrió Claudeen- como llorarán esas chicas cuando los ya no estén!

Creo que hoy debería haber tenido su primer entrenamiento- dijo Jean dando vuelta la hoja del libro.

Y? vamos a matarlos ahora!- celebró la chica.

No podemos ahora, debemos esperar- dijo Jean – tenemos que respetar el tratado.

Odio las reglas- dijo haciendo puchero.

Son lo único que mantienen un poco el orden de este mundo- dijo cerrando el libro y empezando a caminar.

A donde vas?- dijo la chica caminando inocentemente a su lado.

A descansar, la sangre me causa nauseas- dijo dejando atrás a Claudeen.

Jean! Tonto!- le gritó cuando la dejó.

* * *

Los jóvenes estaban tendidos bocarriba en el suelo con la respiración agitada, sin poder mover un músculo.

Eso es solo el comienzo- dijo llegando el anciano.

Pensé que teníamos buena condición física- dijo entre jadeo Axel.

Entiendan jóvenes que esto va más allá de cualquier deporte, arte marcial o actividad física- decretó el anciano.

Por eso es que tenemos que morir en vida?- dijo Andrew en tono de broma.

Déjenme advertirles, que en este estilo no son los únicos, aquellos que creen en la muerte como modo de victoria también han encontrado a sus discípulos, y como es natural vendrán a su encuentro, además de otros estilos que quieren demostrar su supremacía. Todos ellos esperan que pase el plazo del convenio para venir a atacarlos- entonces ambos jóvenes tragaron saliva.

Que convenio maestro?- preguntó Axel.

Cuando comenzó esta guerra se tomó la decisión de esperar una semana, después de comenzado el entrenamiento, para considerar a los nuevos estudiantes como discípulos y por ende capaces de entrar en combate- explicó el anciano.

Entonces, quieres decir que tenemos una semana, para que vengan por nosotros?- preguntó Andrew.

Exacto, después de la semana comenzarán los ataques de nuestros enemigos- decretó.

O sea que debemos aprender todo lo que podamos en esta semana?- preguntó Axel.

Que bueno que lo preguntas Axel, por que ahora que me recuerdo esa resistencia necesita ser incrementada rápidamente- dijo mientras buscaba unas cosas en un baúl- así que deberán llevar esto- mostrando unos brazaletes y tobilleras- deberán usar esto todo el día, y mañana aumentaremos el peso.

Creo que este es nuestro fin- dijo Andrew resignado.

Si no nos matan los demás, lo hará el entrenamiento- Argumentó Axel. Una vez se cambiaron de ropa se colocaron los brazaletes y tobilleras, fue hasta entonces que se percataron del real peso que tenían.

Puedes moverte Andrew?- preguntó Axel casi sin poder levantar las piernas.

Creo que si- dijo difícilmente-pero tenemos que aguantar esto o sino será nuestro fin.

Literalmente- dijo resignado Axel- pero ya lo decidí, voy a sobrevivir, voy a sobreponerme a este reto y viviré, sobrevivirás conmigo compañero?- extendiendo, con dificultad, su brazo con la mano cerrada.

Por supuesto compañero!- declaró Andrew, chocando su puño con él. Después de acostumbrarse un poco ambos chicos salieron del dojo y se dirigieron a casa.

Al otro día en la escuela los jóvenes caminaban tratando de disimular su cansancio y el peso de los accesorios que les habían dado, al entrar el salón todos se quedaron viendo como los chicos prácticamente se arrastraron a sus asientos y en silencio se sentaron.

Hola chicos están bien?-se acercó Pam.

Si estamos bien, solo un tanto cansados- aclaró Axel con su cabeza recostada en su escritorio.

Se ven destruidos- dijo la joven.

Solo déjanos así- dijo Andrew.

Y a ustedes que camión los atropelló?-preguntó Kamiko.

Están cansados- respondió Pam.

Por qué tanto?- preguntó Tagasi.

El taller, nos mató el entrenamiento- respondió Axel.

Se ve duro- dijo Kamiko.

Ni te imaginas- argumentó Andrew.

Pam vienes un segundo?- dijo Axel llamando a la chica a que se acercara, a lo que la chica acercó su oído- conoces a una chica llamada Minna?

Minna? Creo que la he visto un par de veces, pero nunca he hablado con ella, es de nuestro mismo nivel pero del C.

Así que del C, gracias Pam!- agradeció el joven.

Por qué me preguntas?- dijo curiosa la chica.

No! por nada!-dijo es chico nervioso- solo curiosidad-mirando a otro lado.

Entonces recuerden que hoy nos toca Educación Física- recordó Kamiko.

Me lleva el diablo- se quejó Andrew. Entonces la puerta del salón se abrió y la profesora entró acompañada de Yavih y Camil.

Chicos hemos decidido reordenar un poco los cursos de este nivel, así que Yavih y Camil cambiarán con dos de sus compañeras que fueron notificadas ayer- dijo la profesora.

Como consiguieron eso?-preguntó Axel, en vos baja a Tagasi .

Ellas son las hijas de dos de los socios mas importantes de la escuela- aclaró la chica- pueden hacer eso con solo pedírselo a sus papis.

Vaya!- se sorprendió Andrew.

Bueno chicas tomen los asientos libres-dijo señalando las sillas vacías, mientras caminaban a sus asientos Yavih le quiñó el ojo a Axel y Camil saludó coquetamente a Andrew- les recuerdo que el próximo mes será el festival estudiantil, y el curso debe decidir que va a hacer así que les dejaré la hora de clases para que se organicen- y entonces se retiró de la sala.

Muy bien chicas debemos empezar a pensar que hará nuestra clase, necesito ideas- se puso de pie una chica de cabello castaño oscuro corto y trenzas, tez morena y estatura media.

Serry, que tal un café mayordomo? Aprovechando que es el primer año que hay chicos en la escuela- agregó Pam.

Estamos jodidos!- dijo Andrew.

Acostúmbrate somos minoría- Dijo Axel resignado, a ninguno le quedaba energía para negarse.

Tengo una pregunta!-Reclamó Andrew- solo somos cuatro hombres en este curso, como pretenden que atendamos y cocinemos?

Buena pregunta- dijo Serry- creo que nos será posible.

Safe!- celebraron Andrew, Axel y los otros dos chicos.

Pero y si las chicas estamos en la cocina y los chicos solo se dedican a atender las mesas- sugirió Tagasi- y podrían tomar turnos de a dos para que descansen.

Casi!- se quejó Andrew.

Te lo dije, no ganaremos- se resignó Axel.

Bueno entonces quien vota a favor?- preguntó Serry al curso, a lo que todas la chicas, levantaron su mano- quienes se oponen?- y los cuatro chicos levantaron sus manos- entonces esta decidido haremos un café de Mayordomos! – El resto de la hora se destinaron a dividir las tareas y a decidir el menú.

* * *

Pronto sonó la campana para el almuerzo, pero esta vez ni Andrew ni Axel querían ir a comprar su almuerzo, pero entonces Yavih y Camil llegaron pusieron una cajas enfrente de ellos.

Y esto?- preguntó Axel.

Es tu almuerzo, Axel- dijo Yavih- lo hice yo misma- entonces Axel vio un par de heridas en sus manos.

Y este es para ti Andrew- dijo Camil- espero que te guste- entonces ambos chicos comieron el contenido de las cajas delante de ellos, bajo la mirada de sus amigas.

Que les pasó a esas?- preguntó Tagasi-Desde cuando son tan tiernitas y amables?

No lo sé, no me trago sus discursos de chicas buenas- dijo Pam.

Debe ser algún truco para engatusarlos- agregó Kamiko.

Oigan! Ahora que recuerdo esta mañana Axel me preguntó sobre Minna- chismorreó Pam.

Minna, la chica callada del C?- preguntó Tagasi.

La misma!- confirmó.

Ella es muy tierna, pero es súper callada y tímida- agregó Kamiko.

Creen que le gusta?- preguntó Pam.

Él normalmente es bastante reservado y no nos va a decir nada- dijo Tagasi- si que debemos averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta- entonces, las tres chicas les brillaron los ojos de forma asesina, entonces un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Axel. El almuerzo se fue rápido y llegó al ahora de Educación Física, pero a pesar del cansancio y del peso de las tobilleras pudieron responder como normalmente lo hacían, entonces se dieron cuenta de que sus cuerpo se acostumbraban más rápido de los que esperaban.

* * *

Pronto las clases terminaron y a los jóvenes les llegó la hora de un nuevo entrenamiento.

Bienvenidos jóvenes- saludó el anciano.

Hola maestro- respondieron los jóvenes.

Muy bien chicos hoy comenzaremos a aprender algunas técnicas de "Prima"- declaró el anciano.

...

..

.

* * *

Bno el cap 3 ya esta espero que les haya gustado

recuerden dejar su comentario aca abajito!

se aceptano reclamos y sugerencias

grax x leer

BYE


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ambos chicos caminaban casadamente hacía sus casas, sus pasos eran lentos y cansinos. Aunque su entrenamiento fue solo técnicas, su maestro aumentó el peso de sus muñequeras y tobilleras y ya no podían ni caminar de manera normal.

Ya no puedo mas!-exclamó Axel sentándose en una banca del camino.

Yo tampoco quiero dar un paso mas!- exclamó Andrew siguiéndolo.

Mataría por un whiski –agregó Axel.

Yo también necesito un trago- dijo Andrew- podríamos ir donde Taito! Al fin mañana es sábado.

Es verdad ya hace mucho que no vamos para allá-concordó Axel.

Ya se ha dicho!- dijo Andrew ya mas animado poniéndose de pie. Ambos chicos caminaron un par de cuadras, bajaron por una escalera y llegaron a una especie de sótano.

Miren son Axel y Andrew!- avisó un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, con ropa naranja son negro.

Hola chicos!- dijeron a la gran cantidad de jóvenes que se les acercaban a saludarlos.

Son toda un leyenda por acá chicos- dijo un joven alto de cabellos naranjos y ojos cafés, que vestía una camisa blanca con pantalones café claro.

Gracias chicos, pero hoy solo venimos por un trago- dijo Axel tratando de zafarse.

Esta bien pero no se irán si contarnos como les patearon el trasero a "Los Espada" y a "Akatsuki"- dijo el joven de cabellos rubios.

Esa bien lo pensaremos- dijo Andrew- ahora debemos ir con Taito.

Buenas chicos! Que les dio por volver?- dijo el bar tender del lugar, era un hombre de unos 50 años, con cabellos blancos y una calva en la cima de la cabeza, tez blanca y bigote.

Porque eres el único que le vendería alcohol a menores de edad – bromeó Andrew.

No dejas de tener razón, que se sirven?- preguntó Taito.

Dame un Whisky en las rocas- pidió Axel.

Alguien quiere olvidar hasta contar- bromeó el hombre.

A mi un Cuba libre- agregó Andrew, entonces el hombre sirvió los pedidos- como han ido la cosas?

La verdad que Ichigo y Naruto no tienen mayores problemas- agregó Taito- aunque desde que ustedes se fueron, Luch y Litt no han vuelto a molestar.

No me extraña, nos siguieron hasta la preparatoria- dijo Axel.

Están en la misma escuela?- sorprendido Taito.

No, por suerte, pero han nos encontraron y fueron en son de paz- dijo Andrew.

Esos tipos nunca han aprendido- dijo Taito resignado.

La verdad, debemos agradecerte por lo que nos enseñaste- agregó Axel.

No es necesario chicos, además los me recuerdan a mi cuando era joven- dijo Taito.

Es verdad, sino fuera por tu ayuda, probablemente ya nos habrían matado esos locos- sonrió Andrew mirando su vaso.

Y a ti que te sucede?- dijo Taito acercándose a Andrew.

No lo sé, solo me hace falta un trago- dijo bebiendo de su vaso.

Si claro, en especial cuando esa chica Arlette esta cerca- señaló Axel haciendo sonrojar a su amigo.

Solo es… que… no importa- dijo vaciando su vaso.

Vamos Andrew, nos conocemos desde hace años- dijo Taito, poniendo la mano en su hombro.

Ella tiene novio- sentenció.

Eso es un problema, el tener una novia debe ser respetado, él también debió merecer estar en esa posición- señaló Taito sin perder la calma- pero mira, si realmente te corresponde, mas temprano que tarde estará contigo.

Tienes razón!- dijo Andrew sonriendo con confianza- además si ella están feliz será suficiente para mi- elevó su vaso que había sido llenado otra vez.

Muy bien Andrew- celebró Taito- y tu que dices Axel? Por qué no haz tocado tu vaso?

Debe ser por chica de pelo ondulado o no?- agregó Andrew, con sonrisa bromista.

Si es por ella- dijo llevando su mano a sus ojos- es todo ha sido ella desde que la vi!

Y que esperas?- preguntó Taito.

Esperar yo? Nada!- dijo bebiendo su vaso- de eso se trata no? Ya lo saben chicos! Yo no soy para eso!

No eres para que?- preguntó retorico Taito.

No sirvo Taito, y lo sabes! Sabes que en este mundo hay personas como yo que no tendremos ese derecho!- dijo ya algo irritado Axel- yo solamente quiero protegerla- con la voz algo quebrada.

Derechos? Servir? Debes volver a lo que eras pequeño!- dijo Taito riendo, entonces Axel bebió desde su vaso. Un par de horas después los chicos se fueron a sus casas, ambos llegaron a sus apartamentos a sumergirse en si mismos.

* * *

El lunes llegó rápido y aunque los jóvenes tuvieron entrenamientos gran parte del fin de semana, sus cuerpos ya comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la exigencia, aunque cada día debían volver prácticamente arrastrándose a sus casas. Ambos jóvenes entraron al salón con su habitual sonrisa lo cual fue suficiente como para hacer que Yavih y Camil se les acercaran.

Buenos días Axel!- dijo Yavih pasando su dedo por el pecho del chico.

Buenos días Andrew!- saludó Camil.

Hola Yavih! Como amaneciste?- preguntó inocentemente Axel.

Mal por que no supe de ti en todo el fin de semana- dijo fingiendo pena.

Como estas Camil?- respondió el saludo Andrew tranquilamente.

Mejor ahora que llegaste- dijo pasando su mano por el rostros del chico.

Hola chicas!- saludaron Axel y Andrew a Tagasi, Pam, Kamiko, Dívka y Sasa.

Hola!- saludaron las chicas.

Axel vendrás hoy a mi casa cierto?- preguntó Yavih coquetamente.

Ehhhmm… mira te propongo que vallamos tomar un helado después que terminen mis entrenamientos, te parece?- dijo Axel tratando de zafarse nuevamente.

Mmmm… bueno, pero será la última vez que huyes de mi!- sentenció Yavih.

Chicos vienen con nosotros?-ofreció Axel a Andrew y Camil.

Claro que iremos!-se alegró Camil.

Ehhhmmm- dudó Andrew, pero cuando vio la cara de ayuda de Axel cambió de opinión- esta bien iremos!

Lo lamento damiselas pero con mi amigo tenemos asuntos que atender- dijo Axel alejándose sonriente con Andrew.

Y eso?- preguntó Andrew.

Era eso o ir a su casa y tú no ibas mejor parado- explicó Axel.

Lo sé, pero si Arlette se entera?- preguntó el rubio.

No significa nada ok?- aclaró Axel.

Ok- secundó.

En que están niñas?- preguntó Axel.

Ya que ustedes están todo emocionados con su club de artes marciales, decimos unirnos a un club- dijo Pam.

Si? Y que sería? El Club de Chismes?- bromeó Andrew.

No! Cállate de una jodida vez!- dijo Tagasi.

Cállame- desafió Andrew, entonces Tagasi lazó una patada al estomago de Andrew pero ni siquiera logró tocar lo, ya que sin darse cuenta él desvió el golpe con un movimiento que solo ellos lograron ver, esto hizo la caer estrepitosamente al piso.

Entonces que club era?- preguntó Andrew mientras Tagasi se ponía de pie.

Iremos al Club de investigación!- dijeron a coro Dívka, Kamiko y Tagasi.

Pensé que era el de Ciencias de la salud- dijo Sasa, mientras Tagasi se ponía de pie.

Yo también – secundó Pam.

Pero mira, que ellas vayan al de investigación y ustedes al de Ciencias de la salud- dijo Axel al notar algo de tención.

Pero se suponía que estarías todas juntas- dijo Tagasi.

Pero es mejor eso a que tengan que ir un club que no quieren - dijo Axel.

Es cierto, además siempre podemos salir todas- dijo Pam.

Y ustedes, que se supone que harán con esas chicas?- interrogó Dívka.

Solo será un helado ok?- dijo algo alterado Axel- y nada más!

ok solo preguntaba- dijo asustada Dívka.

* * *

Pronto las clases terminaron sin mayores sobresaltos, los chicos se dirigieron a su entrenamiento y las chicas caminaron a sus respectivos Clubs. Sasa y Pam entraron al salón donde se supone iniciarían su club.

Que bueno que fueron puntuales- dijo la voz de una mujer al entrar al salón.

Nosotras veníamos a unirnos al Club- dijo Sasa algo asustada.

Si lo sé, las necesitamos- dijo una mujer apareciendo, era la profesora Giselle.

Profesora?-dijeron a coro las chicas.

Las necesitamos, en esta escuela pronto se llevará a cabo una guerra- explicó la profesora.

Y que se supone que debemos hacer nostras, pelar?- preguntó algo asustada Sasa.

No, las fuerzas que chocaran están fueran de nuestro alcance, pero ustedes deben estar ahí para poder ayudar a aquellos que caigan- aclaró la profesora- les enseñaré técnicas mas avanzadas he innovadoras para poder combatir contra la muerte. Están dispuestas?

Si! Yo no quiero quedarme solo mirando!- dijo Sasa emocionada.

Yo también – secundó Pam algo tímida.

Entonces chicas, empecemos!...

* * *

Dívka, Koneko y Tagasi entraban en el salón del Club de investigación y entonces ven una consola de mando en la cual habían dos hombres operándola supervisados por un hombre de unos 30 años, ojos cafés, tez clara pelo algo canoso gris y brava.

Señoritas- habló el hombre- me presento soy Jul el director de Lúmina. Centro de investigaciones.

Este no es el club de investigación?- preguntó Kamiko.

No señoritas, debo informarles, que este momento algunos alumnos de este colegio serán parte de una gran guerra, tan antigua como la humanidad- aclaró Jul- ese guerra será de fuerzas incompresibles para nosotros. Se nos ha encomendado la misión otorgar la mayor cantidad de información que podamos a aquellos que si pelearan.

Y nosotros que tenemos que ver en eso?- preguntó Dívka.

Si! nosotras solo queríamos unirnos a un Club- dijo Tagasi

Ustedes deben elegir, si seguir siendo observadoras o convertirse en espías para esta organización, y así ayudar a aquellos que pelarán por nosotros. Que me dicen?- preguntó el hombre.

No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, yo entro- asintió Tagasi.

Yo tampoco- secundó Kamiko.

No se me adelanten- bromeó Dívka.

Muy bien, entonces síganme, les contaré los detalles en el camino…

* * *

Muy bien chicos, creo que van viendo el rápido avance que han tenido, eso es el talento que se les ha heredado- agregó el maestro de los chicos mientras estos estaban tendidos en el suelo jadeando- el plazo ya casi se termina, no sabemos cuando serán victimas del primer ataque, pero quiero que estén tranquilos.

Maestro y si nos atacan los maestros de esa organización?- preguntó Axel- no creo que podamos vencerlos, por que hasta ahora no hemos podido ni siquiera darle un golpe a usted.

No se preocupen jóvenes, a pesar de sus creencias ellos aún conservan su honor alguien de nivel maestro jamás atacará a alguien de nivel discípulo- sonrió el anciano.

Que suerte ya me estaba asustando- dijo Andrew.

Puede retirarse, recuerden que deben estar ponerse estas- dijo El anciano mientras su retiraba y les lanzaba las nuevas muñequeras y chicos se cambiaron de ropas y se pusieron sus nuevos implementos, al salir del dojo vieron como una joven se les acercaba caminando...

* * *

ahi está el anunciado giro

espero les guste

BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Delante de Axel y Andrew estaba una chica de cabellos castaños y mejillas ruborizadas, en su mano notaron que sostenía un cuchillo enorme.

Hola chicos!- saludó la joven.

Quien eres tu!- gritó Axel al no sentir una buena aura de ella.

Yo? Soy Claudeen, solo quería saludarlos!- dijo con voz inocente.

Que haces aquí?- dijo Andrew- no supone que era una semana?

Ese pacto dice que no puedo matarlos a ustedes, pero no dice nada de ellas- dijo apuntado su mirada hacía Camil y Yavih, que esperaban en la puerta del colegio. Entonces sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara Claudeen estaba corriendo velozmente hacía donde las chicas esperaban, entonces ambos chicos corrieron, pero la chica era mas veloz que ellos. Cuando ella hubo llegado donde se encontraban las chicas lanzó un corte directo al pecho de Camil, pero justo en ese momento su mano fue impactada con algo que le hizo desviar su golpe.

Que fue eso?-preguntó al fallar su golpe Claudeen, mientras las chicas miraban aterrorizadas. Justo en el momento Claudeen se volteó para darles una segunda estocada, su mano fue detenida por la mano de Andrew que ya la había alcanzado, siguiendo el sentido del golpe, Andrew se colocó detrás de la chicas torciendo el brazo que sostenía el cuchillo, mientras Claudeen giraba vió que Axel estaba parado lejos de ella con varias piedras en la mano. Ahora lo entendió, Axel se había quedado atrás y lanzó una piedra a su mano para desviar el golpe y darle así mas tiempo a Andrew para que lograra alcanzarla. Pero entonces logró zafarse del agarre de Andrew.

Son buenos, increíble que a esta distancia hallas acertado y tu eres bastante rápido- dijo señalándolos con su cuchillo- pero ya no seré tan compresiva!- entonces un joven se puso detrás de ella y le tomó ambos brazos.

Pretendes que te maten?- dijo el joven de cabellos negros y tez clara.

Jean déjame! Déjame matarlos!- dijo la chica enajenada

Si los atacas el maestro no dudara en matarte!- dijo Jean, entonces ella dejó de forcejear.

Esta bien, pero solo si vamos por un helado!- dijo infantilmente, entonces los chicos sintieron como toda esa aura asesina que rodeaba a la chica se esfumaba .

Está bien vamos por uno- dijo jean resignado- en cuanto a ustedes, solo esperan unos días por favor- dijo antes de irse tranquilamente con Claudeen.

Están bien chicas?- preguntó Axel acercándose a ellas.

s-si- dijeron asustadas amabas.

Lamento que hayan tenido que ver eso- dijo Axel.

Aún quieren ir por ese helado?- preguntó Andrew sintiéndose un poco culpable por poner en riesgo la vida de las chicas.

Está bien- dijeron saliendo del miedo que las invadía, sus cuerpos completos temblaban aún de miedo, pero cerca de ellos no tenía miedo. Pronto su miedo desapareció por completo y volvieron a la normalidad, por alguna extraña razón decidieron no preguntar nada. Pronto el sol comenzó a bajar y decidieron separarse.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios días, ambos chicos se extrañaban de que ya pasado la semana de gracia no se hubiera producido ningún ataque, sus nervios estaban a tope, y su tensión se acumulaba con cada día que pasaba. Aunque en ese corto periodo de tiempo habían alcanzado límites que ni siquiera habían soñado y habían mejorado mas de lo que jamás pensaron. Paralelamente las chicas continuaron con sus respectivos entrenamientos, tanto las chicas que se unieron al área médica ya conocían bastante métodos que curación, mientras las chicas de la rama de investigación ya estaban en su primera misión. Debían encontrarse en la salida del colegio con una chica de su mismo escuadrón que les daría las instrucciones, las chicas se dirigieron hacia allá y ahí encontraron con un chica de cabello castaño, ojos cafés, tez clara y estatura media, acompañada de otra chica de cabellos negros ondulados, ojos marrones, tez clara y estatura media.

Ustedes deben ser las nuevas- dijo la chica castaña.

Somos Tagasi, Kamiko y Dívka- presentó Dívka.

Soy Arlette, miembro del escuadrón de inteligencia, ella es Minna del escuadrón médico- dijo la joven que las esperaba.

Escuadrón médico?- dijo extrañada Tagasi.

También fui parte del escuadrón de investigación, me enviaron aquí por si necesitaban ayuda- dijo Minna.

De tratará esto?- dijo Kamiko.

Simple, debemos averiguar cuando será el próximo ataque de Syah- dijo Arlette.

Y donde lo averiguaremos?- preguntó Dívka.

En otro colegio, les contaré de camino allá- dijo Arlette para que empezaran a caminar.

Ya encontré una forma segura de entrar al cuartel, pero debemos buscar las salas de inteligencia y tratar de averiguar cualquier cosa- dijo Arlette.

Entonces nosotros deberemos entrar y dividirnos?- preguntó Tagasi.

Irán dos de ustedes, yo iré con otra de ustedes, mientras Minna se queda a vigilar la entrada- explicó la castaña. Después de eso solo caminaron en silencio, todas estaban algo tensas por ser su primera misión.

Chicas ustedes van en el mismo salón que Axel y Andrew cierto?- preguntó Minna.

Si, aún me cuesta creer que ellos vayan a pelear esta guerra- dijo Kamiko.

Aunque realmente he podido notar que son bastante fuertes- dijo Tagasi.

Axel... espero que puedan lograrlo- dijo Minna con voz baja.

Es por ellos que estamos aquí, para poder ayudarlos en lo que mas podamos- dijo Arlette. Al llegar al mencionado colegio se colocaron unos dispositivos de comunicación en la oreja, y se alistaron para entrar, saltaron el muro exterior del colegio y comenzaron a desplazarse por entre los arbustos, pronto llegaron a una escalera que bajaba hacía un subterráneo, entraron y se toparon de frente con una puerta que en su cerradura tenía una maquina de reconocimiento digital.

Aquí es donde nos separamos chicas- dijo Arlette- yo iré por la puerta, Minna se quedará acá, dos irán por el ducto de ventilación y una me acompañará.

Yo iré contigo-dijo Dívka.

Entonces ustedes dos irán por el ducto- señaló a Kamiko y Tagasi- suerte- dicho esto se separaron. Kamiko y Tagasi se adentraron por los ductos de ventilación pasando por salones de entrenamientos y algunos salones desocupados. Dívka y Arlette caminaban tratando de no ser descubiertas, con sus armas desenfundadas, pasaron por un salón que parecía estar desocupado y se introdujeron en él. Al entrar encontraron una mesa que tenía muchos papeles y un mapa. Mientras tanto Tagasi y Kamiko encontraron un salón en que conversaban un anciano y un hombre de unos 30 años, ellas se quedaron para escuchar la conversación.

Hay personas que se acercan, tienen dos minutos para salir del lugar- dijo Minna por intercomunicador.

Esta bien ya encontramos algo, danos mas tiempo- dijo Dívka.

Déjennos terminar de escuchar- agregó Tagasi.

Ustedes señoritas, creo que no debería estar acá- dijo una voz masculina en la habitación donde estaban Arlette y Dívka, entonces Dívka lanzó una bomba de humo, y Arlette tomó todos los papeles y salieron del lugar.

Salgan, aborten la misión fuimos descubiertas!- dijo Dívka por intercomunicador, entonces sintió como algo se le enterraba en el brazo, pero continuó corriendo. Tagasi y Kamiko salían rápidamente del sitio, pero comenzaron a sentir como el ducto de ventilación comenzaba a calentarse al punto de les quemaba las manos, al salir del ducto se reunieron son el resto y corrieron a las afueras del colegio. Pronto cuando se hallaron a una distancia segura se detuvieron.

Dívka que te pasó en el brazo?- dijo alarmada Tagasi.

No lo se, solo sentí que me dieron con algo- respondió la afectada, entonces al mirar vio una mini jeringa enterrada en su brazo. Minna rápidamente le sacó el proyectil y miro el contenido que tenía, sacó de entre sus ropas una jeringa y donde mismo estaba el proyectil le puso la inyección.

Que fue eso?- preguntó Kamiko.

Un veneno muy poderoso, si no hubiera tenido el antídoto en media hora estarías muerta- dijo Minna vendando su brazo.

Y como supiste que veneno era?- preguntó Arlette.

Por el olor y el color que tenía- aclaró- después debo revisar sus manos- dijo a Kamiko y Tagasi.

Estamos bien- dijo Tagasi- mas importante escuchamos hablar a dos sujetos.

Y nosotras encontramos algunos papeles- dijo Arlette.

Ellos hablaban sobre los nuevos alumnos, y que ellos solo querían la cabeza de Axel y Andrew, pero nada del próximo ataque- aclaró Kamiko.

Estos documentos están codificados, debemos llevarlos a la base a los descifren- agregó Dívka.

Vayamos allá- dijo Minna. Las chicas al llegar al colegio entregaron los datos obtenidos y los papeles, vieron sus heridas y pudieron retirarse a descansar a sus hogares.

* * *

Mientras tanto los Axel y Andrew caminaban a casa después de su entrenamiento, conversaban cosas sin mucha importancia, cuando de pronto sienten como un aura oscura se ciñe sobre ellos.

Quienes son?- preguntó Andrew alterado.

Somos aquellos que les mostraremos el verdadero poder de prima- dijo un hombre de cabellos rojos y ondulados, estatura alta y contextura gruesa.

Somos el futuro de Syah- dijo otro de tez moreno, cabello negro crespo y barba de igual forma.

Ya los estábamos esperando hace desde hace mucho- sonrió Andrew.

Digamos que la sorpresa se demoró un tanto mas- dijo chico de cabellos castaño.

Son solo una panda de asesinos- dijo Axel.

Asesinos? Jajaja -rio uno de los chicos- antes de llamarnos así déjanos presentarnos, soy Yorje y mi amigo Daig- dijo el joven de cabello rojo.

Entonces me temo que no vamos a necesitar esto- dijo Axel, entonces ambos chicos se sacaron sus tobilleras y muñequeras.

Pueden venir cuando quieran- dijo Andrew.

* * *

Bno aqui el cap 5 con mas accion y dejando algo bastante bno para el 6

espero que les halla gustado, y lo hayan disfrutado

nos vemos en el cap 6!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Axel y Andrew esperaban en guardia a Yorje y Diag, pero entonces este último corrió rápidamente y Andrew sin pensarlo lo siguió dejando a Axel y Yorje solos en ese lugar.

Veo que tu amigo te dejó solo-rio Yorje.

Pero si así tenemos más espacio- rio Axel.

Jajajaja- soltó una carcajada- ya los hemos estudiados, jamás pelean separados! Pelean de manera sincronizada y armónica! Solos no son nada!

Bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo- dijo Axel antes e lanzarse al ataque, comenzó con una ráfaga de puñetazos rápidos hacía la cara de Yorje, pero cada puñetazo fue esquivado por su enemigo y demás además logró encajar le un golpe directo en el estomago, lo que generó el retroceso del moreno.

Que pasa? Pensé que los elegidos iban a ser mas fuertes que eso?- se burló Yorje, entonces Axel respiró hondo y retomó su guardia- vamos sé que hay mas que es eso!- y se fue contra Axel con una patada frontal directo al estomago, la que no fue acusada por este, la patada dio en su meta pero Axel no se movió de su lugar, entonces Axel mandó un codazo a la pierna de su oponente lo que lo hizo retroceder, pero cuando trató de poner su pie en la tierra sintió como un gran dolor invadía su pierna completa, lo que le impidió apoyarla.

Que se supone que fue eso?- dijo mientras trataba de mover su pierna.

Tal vez no sea tan rápido como Andrew, pero sé que mi fuerza es mi mejor arma-respondió Axel lanzándose sobre él lanzando un rodillazo directo a su cara, a lo que Yorje puso ambas manos para bloquearlo, pero no logró detener por completo el golpe por lo que de todas maneras recibió parte del impacto, entonces Axel aprovechó y lazó un patada lateral hacía las costillas de Yorje, quién no alcanzó a reaccionar y recibió el golpe, pero en este mismo momento lazó un gancho directo al mentón desprotegido de Axel, el cual recibió sorpresivamente produciendo que se tambaleara un poco.

Creíste que serías el único con un gran fuerza- dijo Yorje moviendo la cabeza.

Guau! ese fue un buen golpe- dijo mientras se movía la mandíbula- con ese talento no puedo creer que sigas a un grupo de asesinos.

Asesinos?- irónico Yorje- ellos son los que comprenden realmente lo que significa ser un artista marcial.

Vencer conlleva matar?- dijo serio Axel.

Por supuesto! Solo así se puede ver quien es el verdadero vencedor- dijo sonriente Yorje.

Una muerte? Una muerte es requerida para que tu demuestres que eres mas fuerte que él?- dijo furioso Axel- si realmente eres mas fuerte entonces debes poder vencer su espíritu y no solo su cuerpo! Son solo excusas de un asesino!

Si eso crees entonces por que no me demuestras como vences a alguien sin matarlo!- gritó el pelirrojo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Andrew perseguía a Diag por entre los árboles del parque, cuando por fin este se hubo detenido se encontraban rodeados de arboles y no se sentía nadie en los alrededores.

Vayan eres rápido para…- Andrew fue interrumpido por un golpe de Diag que logró esquivar al último segundo.

Yo no vine a parlotear contigo- dijo Diag lanzando una patada a Andrew que la logró esquivar de nuevo por poco.- vine a demostrar que Syah enseña la verda…-fue interrumpido por una patada de Andrew, que pasó a escasos milímetros de su cara.

Habla con tus puños- fue lo único que dijo Andrew antes de lanzar una segunda patada lateral directa a la cabeza de Diag, pero este logró bloquearla con su antebrazo, entonces se alejaron para luego volver ambos al ataque, Andrew logró esquivar los primeros puñetazos cortos de Diag, pero este lanzó un gancho que dio directo en el estomago de Andrew, el golpe hizo retroceder al rubio un par de metros, pero Diag continuó su ataque contra Andrew, sin embargo en el momento que este se acercó el rubio salió al encuentro de sus golpes logrando detenerlos antes de que estos lograran acelerar, entonces Andrew tomó uno de sus brazos y mediante una barrida lo hizo caer al suelo, pero Diag lo tomó del brazo haciendo que este cayera también. En el suelo Andrew tomó el brazo de Diag y lo apalancó con sus manos, pero este puso sus pies en el pecho de Andrew logrando zafarse de su agarre. Cuando ambos se encontraron separados se pusieron raudos de pie y levantaron su guardia con sus respiraciones agitadas.

Porqué peleas?- preguntó jadeante Andrew.

Yo? Simple yo solo quiero un escusa para pelear!- rio Diag- que mas necesito!

Entonces ni tú ni tu amigo podrán derrotarnos jamás- dijo Andrew serio- por que jamás tendrán la motivación que tenemos Axel y yo- recordó algunas imágenes en su pasado.

Motivos? Eso no tiene nada que ver en las pelas!-dijo lanzándose de nuevo al ataque.

* * *

Mientras en el cuartel de Lúmina Tagasi, Kamiko y Dívka ya se habían retirado del lugar, Minna y Arlette estaban entregando las últimas referencias sobre el lugar que habían registrado hace poco, cuando de pronto una chica con el traje de la organización entra corriendo en la sala.

Axel y Andrew están entraron en combate directo!- dijo la chica agitada.

Como? Y donde están?- preguntó alterada Minna.

Andrew están en la parte mas frondosa del parque y Axel está en la entrada -Dijo la chica aún sin recuperar el aliento.

Tienes que ir con ellos- le dijo Pam a Arlette.

No serviría de nada! Solo ustedes pueden ayudarles- dijo Arlette- tu adelántate y yo iré por más ayuda donde el escuadrón médico, recuerda que no puedes interferir o sino serás solo un estorbo.

Lo sé, solo apresúrense- dijo Minna antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

* * *

Axel luchaba fieramente contra Yorje, recibía golpes de todas direcciones y cada que enviara lograba dar en un blanco firme y resistente, por otra parte los golpes Yorje comenzaban a surtir efecto y cada vez sentía más y más cansancio. Yorje lanzó una patada, a la cara de Axel, que este detuvo con la palma de su mano, pero antes de que reaccionara Yorje saltó y con un giro logró patear el hombro de Axel, logrando que este soltara un leve grito.

Ahora que recuerdo en ese hombro tuviste una lesiona bastante grave- sonrió malvadamente. Entonces comenzó una nueva oleada de ataques, pero esta vez la mayoría iban o al rostro, o al hombro del chico. Con cada golpe que recibía en el hombro Axel resentía un poco su lesión, renegándose a si mismo por ser tan descuidado, entonces retrocedió un par de pasos, respiró hondo y retomó su postura. Yorje volvió al ataque pero esta vez antes de que lograra acercarse Axel se le adelantó y lo tomó por la cara con su mano azotando su cabeza contra el suelo, entonces lanzó un golpe con su mano libre, pero estaba fue detenida por Yorje y este apalancó su hombro, Axel luchaba por zafarse pero sus intentos eran estériles.

No tiene sentido! Ya eres hombre muerto!- gritó Yorje, pero entonces sintió un sonido en el hombro de Axel y este se zafó del agarre, se puso rápidamente de pie y saltó un par de metros atrás, pero el brazo que antes estaba bajo el apalancamiento de Yorje ahora colgaba sin movimiento.

Creo que esto no fue tan buena idea- dijo Axel mientras trataba de mover su hombre.

Dislocaste de tu hombro para poder zafarte de mi agarre, Tienes huevos!- dijo riendo el joven entonces se lanzó de nuevo contra Axel, pero este de nuevo se anticipó a su movimiento.

Zero point- dijo Axel antes de golpear con enorme fuerza el pecho de Yorje, entonces este cayó estrepitosamente varios metros metros lejos, de Axel- creo que eso sería suficiente.

Que diablos fue eso?- dijo Yorje tratando de ponerse de pie, pero no lograba mover su cuerpo.

Así es como vencemos nosotros, sin muerte, ya no podrás moverte, yo podría matarte aquí y ahora, pero sé que en tu corazón no quieres seguir peleando- dijo Axel sentándose de rodillas al lado de Yorje, mientras se sujetaba el hombro.

Porqué peleaste? Sabias que no podías vencerme pero aun así pusiste todo lo que tenía en ese último golpe incluso sabías que si no dabas en el blanco serías hombre muerto- dijo confundido Yorje.

Solamente pensé que en realidad tu no serías tan malvado, de alguna forma tus puños me lo dijeron- sonrió Axel.

Estas realmente loco- dijo resignado Yorje.

* * *

Tanto Andrew como Diag lanzaban golpes salvajemente, la mayoría no daba en el blanco, cuando se separaban era por cortos instantes para luego volver a los golpes. Diag lanzó un gancho directo al mentón de Andrew, este se agachó haciendo que su golpe diera en su pecho, giró y lanzó una patada con el talón hacía la cara de Diag, pero este logró bloquearla patada con su antebrazo, entonces Andrew levantó su otra pierna atrapando el cuello de Diag con sus pies lanzádolo al suelo, mientras caía Diag tomó la pierna de Andrew, cuando llegó al piso la torció con sus manos forzando la rodilla en sentido contrario. Pero con su pierna libre el rubio golpeó la cara de Diag, pero este no lo soltó y continuó con la torsión de la extremidad, logrando que Andrew soltara un pequeño grito.

Vamos! No dijiste que ni yo ni Yorje los venceríamos?- se burló Diag. Entonces Andrew estiró con gran fuerza su pierna impactando el pecho de Diag y haciendo que lo soltara.

Aún no estoy rendido- dijo Andrew poniéndose de pie con gran dificultad.

Vaya ese pie de nuevo?- dijo irónico Diag- espero que no sea esa lesión otra vez- se burló.

Tú preocúpate de tu mismo- dijo Andrew.

Esto terminará pronto!- dijo el moreno, fue en contra Andrew otra vez, pero ahora Andrew solo dedicaba a esquivar y bloquear los ataques que Diag lanzaba, cada puñetazo llegaba al aire o a los brazos del rubio. Lo que generó el rápido enojo en Diag, entonces comenzó un ataque mucho más rápido y brutal, algunos lograron pasar la defensa de Andrew, entonces cuando Diag comenzó a confiarse Andrew salió a buscar sus golpes.

Zero Blast- dijo Andrew, antes e comenzar a moverse a una altísima velocidad, lanzando un enorme cantidad de golpes en un corto lapso de tiempo. Cuando por fin se detuvo el cuerpo de Diag cayó tenido inconsciente- Así se vence a un oponente, sin matar- sonrió Andrew, entonces cayó de rodillas con la respiración agitada – creo que esto comenzó mal- rio Andrew.

* * *

Cuando Minna llegó al lugar encontró a un inconsciente Axel de rodillas, la chica corrió a donde se encontraba el chico, justo en ese momento ve pasar a Arlette acompañada de dos chicas mas, entonces una de ellas se dirigen a donde ella se encontraba. Puso su mano en su cuello y luego revisó su si tenía alguna herida de gravedad, cuando movió su hombro el joven emitió un leve quejido, entonces abrió levemente los ojos.

Minna…- susurró el joven, antes de colocar su mano subro la cabeza de la chica y acariciara su cabello._  
_

Debemos llevarlo a la base, cuidado con su hombro- dijo a la chica que venía tratar de levantarlo.

Axel estas bien?- preguntó la chica, al joven trando de que este reaccionara.

Lo conoces?- preguntó Minna.

Somos compañeros de salón, mi nombre Pam- saludó la joven mientras ayudaba.

Tu eres de las nuevas chicas que entraron al escuadrón- dijo Minna.

Si, no deberíamos fijar el hombro antes?- dijo Pam.

Debemos llevarlo rápido, su pulso esta decreciendo rápidamente- dijo Minna. Entonces ambas tomaron al joven y lo llevaron al cuartel.

* * *

Cuando Arlette encontró a Andrew este estaba tendido de cara al suelo, la chica de cabellos azules que venía con ella tomó su pulso y signos vitales.

Hay que llevar a Andrew al cuartel!- avisó rápidamente- su pulso ya casi está en cero.

Entonces llevémoslo Sasa- dijo Arlette, al moverlo sintieron como sonó su pierna y luego un quejido del joven, que al abrir un poco los ojos abrazó fuertemente a Arlette.

Gracias- fue lo único que dijo el rubio de perder la conciencia dejando a una confundida Arlette.

Llevémoslo rápido!- Dijo Sasa.

* * *

Aqui el cap 6 con las priemra gran batalla de la Historia

espero que le shalla gustado y que halla disfrutados las peleas

nos vemos en el cap 7

BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

En un salón de color blanco puro e impecable con ventanas que daban a un parque con muchos árboles y algunos estudiantes conversando, dentro habían solo dos camas de hospital con sábanas blancas y maquinas de monitoreo vital a los lados. Recostados en las camas estaban Axel y Andrew, ambos dormían plácidamente conectados a estas maquinas, Axel tenía su hombro vendado y Andrew, su rodilla.

Minna!- gritó Axel despertando asustado.

Que mierda te pasa?- dijo Andrew despertando pesadamente.

Tuve un sueño- dijo poniendo su mano en su cabeza.

Debió ser malo- dijo extrañado Andrew- no te veía así desde hace años.

Si…fue extraño- dijo con voz agitada, entonces entró su maestro por la puerta del salón.

Ya estaba bien que despertarán!-dijo el anciano- han dormido casi un día entero.

Un día entero!-dijeron ambos sorprendidos.

Así es, estuvieron al borde de la muerte- dijo algo enfadado- les mostré esas técnicas no para que las usaran en pelea, aún son demasiado inmaduros para usarlas sin peligro. Sus corazones estuvieron a punto de desgarrarse, son unos idiotas.

Pero maestro, era eso o probablemente morir-dijo Axel- yo no podía mover mi brazo.

Ni yo mi pierna- dijo Andrew.

Ustedes me harán perder la paciencia!-dijo llevándose su mano a la frente.

Maestro, usted nos trajo?- preguntó Andrew.

Bueno debo contarles algo, no estamos peleando solos esta guerra- entonces aparecen Jul y Giselle por la puerta-Ellos son los encargados de dos divisiones, investigación-señalando a Jul- y medico- señalando a Giselle- Ellos y sus subordinados formamos una alianza llamada "Al'yans".

Para!-dijo Andrew- y eso en que nos influye?

Al'yans es una organización que se opone a Syah, a la cuál ustedes se están afrentado- aclaró Jul- la sección de investigación somos los encargados de averiguar todo lo que podamos para poder ayudarlos en su guerra- Aclaró Jul.

Nosotros los de la sección médica intentamos ayudarlos después de sus combates o siempre que lo necesiten- dijo Giselle.

Muchas de sus compañeras de colegio nos ayudan en distintas misiones- aclaró el maestro.

Porqué?- preguntó Axel- solo por el echo de pelar por aquel arte marcial que creemos justo?

No chicos, cada subordinado de esta organización tiene razones propias para ayudar en esta guerra- dijo Giselle.

La verdad, nadie cree que sea justo que ustedes deban cargar con esta guerra solos- dijo el anciano- ya no están solos chicos.

Entonces ustedes nos trajeron?- preguntó Andrew.

Si algunas de nuestras agentes los encontraron inconscientes y casi sin pulso- dijo Giselle.

Les dije que esos ataque ponen sus músculos sobre su limite, y aún no están entrenados para ese sobre esfuerzo-regañó el anciano.

Pero aquí estamos o no?- Bromeó el rubio- además para eso tenemos al escuadrón médico!

Realmente pensé que morirían cuando llegaron acá- dijo Giselle acercándose a Axel- tu tenías tu hombro dislocado, sin contar que tu codo tenía todo los tendones hinchados, al igual que tu rodilla- mirando a Andrew- pero es increíble que los análisis de hoy están normales, mas aún sus tendones y articulaciones parecen más fuertes, es imposible.

Entonces ya estamos bien?- preguntó Axel.

Según esto si- dijo Giselle.

Entonces podemos irnos!- celebró Andrew.

Esta bien, vayan a casa y descansen- dijo el maestro- pueden tomarse mañana para recuperarse- Dicho eso los adultos salieron del salón, ambos chicos se vistieron y salieron del lugar, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y el cielo se había tornado de un color anaranjado intenso, el viento soplaba tenuemente moviendo las ramas de los árboles que adornaban la escuela. Caminaron a hacia la salida del colegio, ahí se encontraron con quienes menos deseaban encontrarse en ese momento.

Se puede saber que mierda hacen aquí ahora?-dijo algo enfadado Axel- Litt, Luch.

Solo veníamos a corroborar si lo que contaban Yorje y Daig era verdad-dijo Luch.

Entonces también se unieron a Syah- dijo Andrew- ya no pueden caer más bajo cierto?

Se cuenta que vencieron con lo justo- dijo Litt.

Vencimos, eso es lo que importa- Respondió Axel.

Veo que es verdad- dijo Luch dando la vuelta para irse.

Que acaso temen que les pase lo mismo?-gritó Andrew.

No somos tan imbéciles como atacar sin el permiso de la sombra- dijo Litt antes de irse. Dejando ahí solos a Axel y Andrew. Ambos chicos caminaron tranquilamente hasta sus casas, pero en la cabeza de ambos rondaba la palabra de "la sombra", también pensaban en aquello que les dijo su maestro "ya no están solos".

* * *

Al otro día Axel y Andrew caminaban con dirección a la escuela mientras conversaban amenamente, el invierno se hacía sentir dejando caer el frio y las nubes sobre la cuidad. Cuando los jóvenes llegaron al colegio se dirigieron a su salón, pero en el camino Andrew divisó a Arlette y se adelantó para poder saludarla, pero en cuanto se encontró a una distancia prudente, notó que la chica venía acompañada de un chico de ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo, de tamaño similar al de él y tez muy clara.

Hola Andrew!-saludó la chica.

Ho-Hola!-respondió algo sorprendido Andrew.

Él es Franz, mi novio- dijo feliz la chica- hace mucho que te lo quería presentar- esta palabra se clavaba en el pecho de Andrew, como una espada, desgarrando su alma y razón.

Gusto en conocerte!-dijo Franz.

Hola- saludó el rubio, fingiendo una sonrisa- permiso chicos debo apurarme para llegar al salón- mintió el joven, salió corriendo del sitio sin direción aparente.

* * *

Cuando Axel llegó al salón aún no llegaba nadie, puesto que había llegado bastante temprano, se sentó en su lugar y miró por la ventana, estaba comenzando a llover y las gotas caían suavemente en el vidrio. Su corazón se llenaba de melancolía y al recordar las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre el charco de sangre a sus pies, mientras buscaba otro lugar donde huir del miedo.

* * *

Andrew corrió por pasillos hasta encontrar una salida del edificio, la lluvia se estrellaba sobre él camuflando las gotas de su rostro, y trataba de arrastrar con ella su rabia, su ira, su impotencia. En su mente solo estaba la sonrisa de aquella chica y su mirada brillante, esa bella mirada que le hacía temblar el corazón, pero esa bella luz no era para él, es para otro. Su corazón latía para otro y sus besos eran para otro.

Ella es feliz- se repetía para si mismo, en su mente se trataba de convencer de esto, pero en su corazón solo quería correr hacía ella abrazarla y besarla, no soportaba la idea de que ella estuviera con otro. Bajo la lluvia se quedó dejando que el agua mojara cada parte de su cuerpo, que el frio enfriara su mente y su cuerpo.

Axel había decidido salir a buscar a su amigo, le parecía demasiado extraño que no hubiera llegado, solo quedaban un par de minutos para que comenzara la clase y Andrew no era de perderse de la nada. Cuando pasó por una de las puertas de salida divisó a su amigo de pie en la mitad del patio, mirando hacia el cielo empapado hasta los huesos y sin reaccionar, como si su alma hubiese sido sacada de su cuerpo, corrió hasta él e intento hacer lo reaccionar.

Andrew! Andrew!- llamaba Axel- despierta!

Axel…-dijo bajando la cabeza para mirarlo- yo ya no puedo…ya no lo aguanto.

Tranquilo amigo- dijo en el momento que le daba un fraternal abrazo.

Axel, me duele verla con él – decía entre lágrimas-Yo sería feliz con solo tener sus sonrisas!-gritaba.

Andrew!-le gritó a su amigo, para calmarlo- cálmate! Entremos esta muy mojado, vamos a enfermería haber si podemos cambiarnos allá- ambos chicos entraron y fueron hasta la enfermería, un salón blanco completo, con cortinas azules tres camas separadas por biombos, ahí se encontraron con Sasa y Pam ayudando a la profesora Giselle.

Chicos que les pasó?-preguntó la profesora.

La tormenta nos atrapó camino acá-dijo Axel. Pam y Sasa fueron a buscar ropas secas y Giselle les dio unas toallas para que se secaran y salió del salón para dejarlos secarse. Andrew simplemente se sentó callado, y con la cabeza gacha, entonces Axel le lazó la toalla encima.

Sécate- dio Axel dándole la espalda.

Para que?- dijo Andrew, tomando la toalla que estaba en su cabeza- mis razones Axel, se supone que debemos fortalecer nuestros corazones para poder vencer el de nuestros oponentes, y yo no puedo soportar ver a Arlette con ese tal Franz.

Andrew, nuestros espíritus no se hace mas fuerte simplemente sentándonos a entrenar- dijo Axel.

Quieres decir que debo sufrir?-dijo Irónico Andrew.

Sufrir?- cuestionó Axel- ambos supimos nuestros destinos al momento que nos dejamos llevar por nuestros corazones, sabíamos que nuestro destino era fracasar desde el segundo en que nuestros sentimientos tomaron el control. O acaso ya haz olvidado todo lo que ha pasado?

Lo sé- dijo Andrew, respirando hondo para tranquilizarse- solo pensaba que esta vez sería distinto, que tal por primera vez podría ser feliz.

Recuerda que existimos personas que no tenemos ese derecho, amigo- dijo Axel con voz quebrada- lo hemos sabido siempre. Cada vez que hemos intentado dejar nuestra razón, cada vez…-entonces a su mente veían imágenes.

* * *

_Axel miraba desde el fondo de la sala a una chica de cabellos dorados, tez bronceada y ojos verdes, ella ponía mucha atención a la clase, sin perder detalle alguno. Axel estuvo mirándola sin darse cuenta que la hora de clase había terminado._

_Oye! despierta!-dijo Andrew golpeándole la cabeza._

_Ahhh!- dijo sorprendido._

_Estuviste toda la clase mirándola, otra vez- le inculpó el rubio._

_Me vuelve loco Andrew, ya no lo soporto el otro día me escondí para verla en su practica de natación, ya no puedo más- dijo resignado Axel. _

_Sin contar ese poema que le escribiste- dijo Andrew recordándoselo._

_Ni me recuerdes, ya ni siquiera me reconozco- dijo tapándose el rostro._

_Y no haz intentado diciéndoselo- sugirió._

_Decírselo?- preguntó el chico- ni siquiera sabe que existo._

_Vez no tienes nada que perder!- dijo el rubio._

_Odio que tengas razón- mirando el techo del salón, los días pasaron y Axel no podía ni siquiera acercarse a la Caroline, cada vez que estaba delante de ella, no podía respirar bien, su corazón saltaba y su mente daba vueltas._

_Jajajajaja no puede ser!- rio Andrew- el hombre con mas fuerza de la banda mas temida de la ciudad no puede mirar a los ojos a una chica- se burló._

_Cállate!- dijo algo fastidiado._

_Te haz enfrentado a veinte personas juntas sin parpadear! Y no puedes mirarla a la cara?-se siguió riendo._

_Ya me harté!- dijo en joven saliendo del salón. Esa misma tarde Axel estaba esperando en al salida del club de natación, ya la había visto suficientes veces para darse cuenta de que era la última en abandonar el entrenamiento. El sol ya se estaba poniendo, haciendo que el cielo se tornara de un color anaranjado intenso, la brisa corría suavemente, Axel esperaba en al puerta del club con los audífonos puestos. Cuando la chica salió el joven se quito el aparato de los oídos y se paró enfrente de ella._

_Axel?-dijo sorprendida la joven._

_Hola Caroline, puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- preguntó el joven._

_Claro!-respondió extrañada- y de que sería?_

_Bueno antes me gustaría que leyeras esto- dijo el joven mostrándole una hoja de papel que contenía escrito algo que él mismo se había dedicado a escribir, era un poema sincero que nació desde el corazón del chico, por primera vez había dejado que su corazón hablara. La chica leyó el papel cuidadosamente, cuando hubo terminado lo volvió a leer, su cara reflejaba el impacto que sentía en ese momento, Axel el famoso pandillero de la banda mas temida de la ciudad estaba declarándosele._

_Que significa?- dijo tratando de convencerse._

_Es algo bastante simple Caroline, me gustas… y me gustas mucho- dijo el joven mirando a la cara de la chica, pero desde el segundo que miró sus ojos se percató de que la respuesta no sería jamás la que él quería- solo quería que supieras…- con voz quebrada._

_Axel…esto es hermoso, es lo bello que me han hecho- dijo con mirada preocupada al joven- pero yo no puedo aceptarlo- devolviéndole el papel, a lo que el joven sonrió._

_Esto te pertenece, consérvalo… puedes hacer lo que quieras con él- dijo levantando la cara mostrando una gran sonrisa, entonces la chica lo abrazó, él respondió sujetándola con fuerza. Pero rápidamente la alejó de él y se volteó._

_Muchas gracias por tu tiempo- dijo antes de empezar a caminar._

_Axel… mi respuesta ahora es no… pero en no lo sé en el futuro- dijo la chica._

_Adiós Caroline- dijo sin voltear levantando su mano en forma de despedida. El joven caminó por horas sin destino, solo caminaba mirando como el cielo se oscurecía, en sus oídos, sus audífonos, sonaba la canción Savior de __Rise __Against__. En su camino vio la silueta de esa chica con la que había hablado esa misma tarde, se dispuso a salir raudo del lugar puesto que no quería verla en ese momento, pero entonces notó como dos sujetos le hostigaban insistentemente, esos sujetos no parecían tener buenas intenciones, empuño sus manos y se acercó al lugar._

_So tell me now_

_If this ain't love then how do we get out?_

_So I don't know_

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have_

_Axel se abalanzó sobre ambos hombres que hostigaban a la chica, tomó la mano de uno y la retorció hasta que gritó del dolor, luego golpeó el codo haciendo que su brazo se quebrara, haciendo que el chico soltara un grito desgarrador._

_But the day pressed on like crushing weights_

_For no man does it ever wait_

_Like memories of dying days_

_That deafen us like hurricanes_

_Bathed in flames we held the brand_

_Uncurled the fingers in your hand_

_Pressed into the flesh like sand_

_Now do you understand?_

_Al otro lo tomó por el rostro levantándolo del suelo, y luego dio un paso hacía atrás para azotar su cabeza contra el piso._

_So tell me now_

_If this ain't love then how do we get out?_

_So I don't know_

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have_

_Luego miró la cara de la chica, su rostro lleno de terror, entonces se dio cuenta, su vida no había surgido para amar, su destino eran las peleas y la soledad. Por siempre…_

Guardaron silencio, sabían que lo mejor era callar y tratar de olvidar, tenían claro los resultados de haber seguido sus corazones, de haber desencadenado sus sentimientos, y desde hace años que habían decidido aceptar esa carga. Cuando llegaron al salón la clase ya había comenzado así que pidieron disculpas a la profesora para poder entrar, al terminar la clase ambos salieron raudos del salón ignorando completamente las llamadas de Yavih con Camil y a sus amigas. Afuera Axel se topó frente a frente con aquella chica que le robaba el sueño.

Hola Minna!- saludó el joven.

Hola- saludó la chica.

Oye te gustaría salir, no sé a tomar un café?- preguntó el chico.

Lo siento!- dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo, el chico intentó seguirla, pero no sentía motivos para hacerlo, ya no tenía mayores esperanzas. Caminó y alcanzó a su amigo.

* * *

Ambos chicos estaban sentados en el patio viendo caer la lluvia que aún caía estrepitosamente, protegidos por el techo de la escuela, entonces dos siluetas se acercaron.

Ustedes de nuevo?- preguntó Axel sin dejar de mirar la lluvia.

Ahora es el momento en que decidí matarlos!- dijo aquella chica con una sonrisa diabólica en su cara.

Cálmate Claudeen- dijo el chico- ellos pelearon ayer deben estar muy cansado- sarcástico.

Nunca lo suficiente como para no golpearte aquí mismo- se puso de pie Andrew.

No quiero hacer esto- se levantó Axel.

Esto será rápido!-rio Claudeen.

* * *

bno aqui el cap 7 espero que les haya llegado los sentimientos en este capitulo. ojala les gustara y puedan cometar el capitulo

muchas c¿gracias por leer

BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

No quiero hacer esto- dijo Axel colocándose de pie.

Esto será rápido!- rio Claudeen sacando de entre sus ropas un cuchillo, entonces se lanzó sobre Axel, quien dio un par de saltos hacia atrás para esquivar la peligrosa estocada. Jean lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de Andrew, pero este inclinó su cabeza y golpeo el puño con su frente. Ambos jóvenes rápidamente se colocaron espalda con espalda, logrando así que Jean y Claudeen se separan.

Vaya ustedes parece que se coordinan bien- Dijo Jean.

Como se mueven tan rápido si es tan grande!- reclamó Claudeen. De pronto al lugar llegaron corriendo un chica de pelo castaño y tez cobriza, de estatura media y una chica que estatura baja pelo oscuro y tez clara.

Ya terminamos- dijo la chica de cabello castaño.

Pero Danil, Niku me estaba divirtiendo!- se quejó Claudeen.

Debemos salir rápido de acá- dijo la pequeña, entonces un estruendo apagó por un momento el sonido de la lluvia, y luego un leve temblor bajo sus pies.

Vaya si que la armaron esta vez-dijo Jean- Claudeen hora de irse.

Pero aun esta vivo!- hizo un berrinche- lo dejo por una película!

Cine?-preguntó el Jean- o mi departamento?

Que mierda hicieron?-dijo Axel enfurecido.

Les dejamos unos pequeños regalos- sonrió guiñando un ojo Niku. Entonces otro estruendo acalló la lluvia.

Adiós!-dijeron Niku y Danil, entonces se corrieron con Jean y Claudeen hasta perderse. Axel y Andrew entraron raudos al edificio de la escuela tratando de encontrar el lugar de donde venían los estruendos y el alboroto formado por los alumnos, pronto se percataron que la revuelta venía desde los salones en se imparten los talleres. Cuando llegaron vieron a Jul tirado en el piso y otras ayudantes, el salón de investigación estaba destruido por alguna especie de explosión que había ocurrido dentro.

Jul que pasó?- preguntó Andrew tratando de despertarlo.

Ch-chicos-dijo abriendo los ojos- que sucedió?- tratando de sentarse.

Atacaron el cuartel de investigación- dijo Axel acercándose.

Es cierto las alarmas sonaron y de pronto desperté aquí afuera- dijo el hombre, aún aturdido.

Quienes estaban dentro?- preguntó Axel.

Solo los guardias, hoy no teníamos operaciones, yo venía a buscar una información y entonces sentí la alarma- dijo ya mas consiente- destruyeron todo- mirando el que era su cuartel- perdimos toda la información sobre ellos y sobre el resto de nuestros contrincantes- golpeando el piso.

Tranquilo Jul- apareció el maestro- siempre podemos recaudar más información, mientras tengamos a nuestros agentes- dijo el anciano- ahora lleven al resto al sector médico- a lo que lo jóvenes le obedecieron y cargaron a los jóvenes que estaban inconscientes en el piso, algunos parecía no tener heridas graves y otros solo parecían incosientes. Syah había logrado asestar un fuerte golpe a Al'yans, un golpe del que les contaría mucho recuperarse, Axel y Andrew lograron comprender en ese momento que ya no solo ellos peleaban en esta guerra, que las otras divisiones también peleaban, pero ellos eran los llamados a terminar con ese derramamiento de sangre que según lograban entender se extendía por demasiado tiempo. Cuando lograron llevar a todos al centro médico, volvieron al salón de clases, ya que el accidente fue catalogado como una falla en la cañería de gas, dando que el resto del alumnado no podían enterarse del peligro que corrían al estar en medio de una guerra. La profesora pronto entró al salón y todos los jóvenes tomaron sus lugares.

Bueno jóvenes, déjenme decirle a aquellos que saltaron la hora anterior pronto recibirán su castigo- dijo con una mirada de odio a Axel y Andrew, mirada que hizo que ambos chicos tuvieran un fuerte escalofrío en sus espaldas- bueno tengo que comunicarles que por ciertos problemas administrativos, el baile de mascaras de la escuela se adelantará para la próxima semana.

Pero profesora, el aniversario será en un mes mas-dijo Serry poniéndose de pie.

Lo sé, la junta directiva decidió que el festival se llevaría acabo en la fecha normal, pero el baile requiere más organización y por alguna razón decidieron adelantarlo- contestó la profesora- recordarles que no por que este año el colegio sea mixto pueden ir como se les de la gana, el baile es de gala, deben llevar vestido apropiados para la ocasión y los chicos deben usar traje- ordenaba la profesora- además recuerden que deben llevar una mascara para cubrir su rostro, o también puede ser un antifaz, traten de ser lo mas elegante posible, demuestren que pertenecen a un colegio de elite- dicho esto la profesora continuó normalmente con la clase, pronto la clase terminó y todos se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

Ambos chicos caminaban pensando lo que había sucedido en tan pocas horas.

No puedo creer que en todo este pasando tan rápido- dijo Axel llevándose la mano a la frente- es decir hace un mes éramos alumnos tratando de vivir una vida normal, y ahora estamos inmersos en una guerra mas grande de lo que podemos dimensionar.

Sin contar que decimos enamorarnos estúpidamente- dijo Andrew mirando el cielo que esta totalmente oscuro, la luna no se lograba divisar dejando aún más oscuro el ambiente. Ambos se sentaron en una banca de la plaza por la que iban cruzando.

Es increíble, te haz preguntado alguna vez porque?- dijo Axel mirando las pocas estrellas se lograban divisar- el que las peleas nos sigan donde quiera que vallamos? El por que debemos soportar tantas penas?

Ya no lo sé Axel, en un momento pensé que solo era el camino que habíamos elegido- dijo pasando la mano por su cara- ahora me pregunto en que momento elegimos, siempre estuvimos así, siempre pelando, golpeando, ya ni recuerdo cuando empezó- ya rendido.

Me parece hilarante, cada vez que me he enamorado he sido rechazado- decía Axel mientras le sonreía al cielo- Icxia, Caroline, Mara, Francia… cada una de ellas escuchó mis sentimientos.

Haz sufrido demasiado Axel- dijo Andrew poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de su amigo- me sorprende verte cada día puedes sonreír como si nada.

No creas Andrew, ahora debes estar sintiendo algo parecido, esa herida que esta debajo de nuestros rostros- dijo Axel bajando la cabeza- no creas que después de un tiempo se cerrará amigo, cada herida sigue ahí abierta, sangran todas, pero llega un momento en que te acostumbrarás al dolor y podrás seguir adelante- entonces al suelo comenzaron a caer unas pequeñas gotas.

Si creo que tienes razón, seguirá doliendo…- entonces él también agachó su cabeza y mas gotas tocaron el piso. Ambos tenían el mismo sentimiento, conocer tu destino sin necesidad de un profeta, solo saber tu camino y tu condena.

Pero sabes-dijo Axel rompiendo el silencio- siempre recuerdo una promesa que hice hace tiempo- poniendo se de pie- _Nunca nadie habrá de doblegar el valor que alimenta mi vida- _miró al cielo.

_Nunca harán mi pierna arrodillar, aunque el dolor atormente mis heridas-_ Dijo Andrew antes de ponerse de pie junto a su amigo.

_No habrá quien pueda mi espíritu quebrar-_ continuó Axel.

_Vencer, ni mi alma ni mi fe-_ Recitó Andrew.

_Si he caer, antes elijo poder-_ recitaron ambos al unísono- _Mejor morir en pie! _–gritaron ambos con toda las fuerzas que tenían. Ambos sonrieron se miraron a la cara y chocaron sus puños, sabían su alma era mas fuerte que ese dolor sabían que se necesitaba mas que eso para poder vencerlos, decidieron hace mucho tiempo afrontar su dolor con una sonrisa, tal vez así podrían expiar su pena.

* * *

El fin de semana ambos chicos se encontraban entrenando con el maestro, pensaban en deberían hacer con el bailes de mascaras que se avecinaba.

Muy bien jóvenes ahora que hemos terminado los entrenamientos básicos, les pasaré a explicar la base de lo que llamamos aura- explicó el maestro- ya habrán sentido algunas vez esas intenciones acecinas provenientes de sus enemigos cierto? – explicó el anciano.

Si, pero pensé que eso era alguna especie de instinto- respondió Andrew.

En cuanto a la percepción, algunos nacen con esa habilidad, otros las van adquiriendo con el paso de la peleas- explicó- pero al pelear esta aura circula por sus cuerpos ayudando a sus músculos y órganos, dándoles mas fuerza y resistencia. Para lograr utilizar están energía de mejor manera existen dos estilos, Zlost que son aquellos luchadores que mientras combaten volviéndose locos y emanan explosiones de aura, liberando su ira y su energía. Mientras aquellos que usan el estilo Klud pelean con su razón y manteniendo su calma, a la vez que condensan su aura y la concentran, pero siempre mantienen su mente fría.

Entonces que se supone que debemos definir nuestro estilo?- preguntó Axel.

Los luchadores deben definir su estilo para poder combatir usando las técnicas propias de cada estilo- definió el maestro.

Como saber cual elegir, si con suerte sabemos como pelear?- preguntó Andrew.

Simple jóvenes, piensen como pelean y como han pelado toda su vida- les anticipó- así tendrán ustedes mismos las respuestas. Piénsenlo como han peleado toda su vida?

Yo creo que siempre he peleado como Klud- afirmó Axel.

En realidad yo solo peleo, no pienso mucho en ello y me emociono bastante, creo que sería Zlost- dudó Andrew.

Exacto jóvenes, ahora les mostraré lo especial que es estos estilos- sonrió el anciano.

* * *

Rápido llegó el día del baile, tanto Axel como Andrew estaban en sus departamentos pensando en que diablos hacían poniéndose un traje y preparándose para algo a lo que jamás habían asistido, algo llamado "baile". Los trajes que se estaban colocando los habían comprado esa mismísima tarde, dado que tuvieron que mirar millares de fotos para poder definir un traje que fuera con sus estilos y sus actitudes. Decidieron llegar juntos al lugar, ya que ninguno se sentía lo suficientemente seguro de lo que hacían como para llegar solos, simplemente sentían que se veían ridículos y sosos.

Creo que debemos entrar- dijo Axel a Andrew, ya que ambos se encontraban en la entrada hace más de quince minutos.

Exacto! Entrar simplemente!- dijo Axel- pero tranquilo, que es lo peor que puede pasar?

Si tienes razón – dijo pensando un poco más- espera debemos llevar las mascaras, por ende nadie nos verá los rostros.

Eso es!- dijo Andrew entendiendo- como llevamos las mascaras nadie sabrá quienes somos y si no hablamos mucho no podrán reconocer nuestra voz.

Eso tiene sentido- entendió- si logramos pasar desapercibidos podremos pasar esta noche como otras personas, con otra vida. Sin peleas, sin sufrimiento, sin dolor, sin nuestro pasado. Por primera vez empezar de cero.

Empezar de cero…-dijo Axel- piensas lo mismo que yo?- entonces ambos se miraron sabiendo lo que el otro pensaba. Se colocaron sus máscaras y entonces entraron al salón de eventos, el lugar ya estaba repleto de gente, todas las chicas llevaban vestidos de múltiples colores y formas, mascaras de brillantes y coloridas.

Ambos chicos miraron el lugar y caminaron con la seguridad de quien no tiene nada que perder y todo que ganar, sus paso seguro llamaron prontamente la mirada de muchas personas, sin decirse nada cada uno se perdió en el tumulto de gente. Axel buscaba por todo el lugar una mirada que se le pareciera aquella bella mirada caramelo, aquel cabello oscuro como la noche y esa piel blanca como la nieve, caminaba suavemente deslizándose entre la multitud, hasta que se encontró frente a frente con ella. Sus ojos se toparon silenciando en el aire y borrando a las personas que a su alrededor, Axel extendió su mano e inclinó su torso, ella solo tomó la mano del chico, mientras su mano reflejaba su nerviosismo, entonces él la llevó a la pista de baile, y comenzaron a bailar al son de un suave vals. La mente de Minna daba vueltas, sin poder identificar a aquel joven de cabellos negros con el que bailaba, inmersa en el caramelo de sus ojos seguía suavemente sus pasos. Axel ahogado en los labios de la chica, rogaba al cielo el no caer presa de la desesperación por robarle un beso, con cada roce de su piel sentía como una corriente recorría su cuerpo, nublando cada vez mas sus razón y su juicio, era feliz estaba con chica que quería aunque fuera solo un segundo, aunque fuera tomando otra identidad, aunque fuera por solo esa noche, quería saber que se sentía ser una persona que nadie conoce, con solo ese momento y nada mas, sin nada que perder ni que ganar.

Las luces del salón se atenuaron, impidiendo que se lograra divisar con claridad, la música se suavizó poco a poco junto con ella se siguieron atenuando las luces del salón. La cabeza de Axel solo giraba en trono a los bellos labios que tenía delante de él, ya no podía más sus instintos estaba a punto de destruir su mente y su corazón, al son de la música la acercó a él, al apagarse las luces se quitó la máscara y sin más las besó. Ambos sentían como miles de descargas eléctricas recorrían todo su cuerpo, como sus corazones se detenían en un instante y como sus mente se colapsaban en una idea, el otro.

Axel no quería soltarla, pero sabía que pronto las luces volverían y quería tener que enfrentar la ira de la chica, no quería vivir ese rechazo nuevamente, no tenía la fuerza para afrontarlo de nuevo, sentía como cada herida se habría nuevamente generándole más y más dolor. Rápido se despegó de la chica y corrió entre la multitud, cuando hubo vuelto la luz el chico ya no se encontraba en el salón. Minna busco incesantemente por cada rincón del salón, pero no logró hallar a aquel chico de ojos color miel y cabello tan oscuro como el cielo nocturno.

* * *

Al separarse de su amigo, Andrew caminó sin rumbo aparente durante varios minutos, miró a la pista y vio como su amigo bailaba con una chica de cabello negro, entonces se sintió feliz por él, decidió salir al balcón para respirar, su mente aún estaba llena de cosas, pero decidió salir a respirar y a mirar el bello jardín que había, desde el balcón vio una chica de cabellos cafés y tez clara, sentada en el borde de un fuente. No pudo evitar pensar como en juego de agua mesclado con la luz de una luna llena hacían ver inmensamente bella a aquella chica, poco a poco se percató de que aquella chica era por la que había derramado sus lagrimas en este ultimo tiempo. No pudo evitar notar el triste semblante de la chica, de un salto bajó del balcón y se acercó a ella.

Arlette estaba impactada, un silueta familiar se encontraba de pie frente a ella, no lograba identificarlo, era misterioso e imponente, él se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabello.

Quien eres?- preguntó la chica. Pero entonces el chico le hizo señas de poder hablarle. Pero entonces sacó su celular del bolsillo, y en él escribió unas algunas letras y se lo enseñó a la chica.

"No te puedo responder esa pregunta"- leyó al chica en el celular.

Entonces dime, te conozco?- preguntó la Chica.

"No lo sé"- escribió el joven en su celular.

Que eres aburrido-dijo Arlette mirando de nuevo a las aguas.

" Que te sucede?"- preguntó a través de la pantalla.

Hoy tuve un fuerte pelea con mi novio- dijo la chica- últimamente siempre estamos peleando y ya no es lo que fue en un comienzo. El corazón del chico tuvo sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, no sabía como responder, pero le dolía demasiado verla sufrir de esa forma.

"Si realmente se quieren, creo que podrán superarlo fácilmente"- colocó en su celular, entonces ella se puso a reír sin sentido.

Mírame, hablándole a un desconocido sobre mis problemas con mi novio. Debo verme ridícula- dijo la chica, sintiéndose desesperada.

"Ni te imaginas"-le explicó por medio del teléfono. Entonces ambos largaron a reír, así se mantuvieron largamente conversando a través del teléfono celular de aquel chico rubio enmascarado, ella sentía como él iba borrando el dolor de su alma, no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por la azulina mirada del chico, realmente era muy bueno haciendo reír.

Andrew lograba sentirse mas cerca con cada palabra que intercambiaba con la chica, solo podía admirar su belleza a través de aquella mascara que llevaba puesta. Con cada risa que conseguía de la chica sentía como su corazón le pedía gritos que le robara un beso, un abrazo y le susurrara al oído que la amaba con toda su alma y que no quería dejarla ir, que la él era quien mas la amaba, no aquel imbécil.

Ya no lo soportaba más su corazón saltaba con cada roce y cada mirada, ya sin nada que perder tomó la decisión mas difícil de esa noche. Cuando ella le dio la espalda se quitó la máscara y con una manó le cubrió lo ojos, entonces giró un poco su cuerpo y la besó sin descubrir los ojos de Arlette. Sintió como el fuego de su corazón se encendía una vez más, sus músculos se apretaba y su mente giraba sin sentido.

Arlette no sabía como reaccionar ante esa acción, le costaba razonar en ese momento, su mente solo pensaba en el calor del chico y el fuego que sentía en su interior. Sus brazos y piernas no le respondieron y sus cuerpo pareció tomar las decisiones del momento.

Andrew pronto recordó que no podía dejar que ella se enterara de quien era aquel enmascarado, bajó raudo la mascara y soltó a la joven, entonces se dio raudo a la fuga, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron y como su corazón se lo pidió. La chica trató de seguirlo, pero sus piernas no les respondieron y la forzaron a ponerse de rodillas, y solo pudo verlo perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Andrew corrió hasta cuando su corazón se sintió seguro, cuando levantó la mirada se halló en la entrada del salón y al lado de la puerta esta su amigo de toda la vida, apoyado en el muro, con la mano en su pecho, jadeando profusamente. Ambos se miraron a la cara, viendo la felicidad en los ojos del otro, entonces Andrew aun jadeando, sin decir nada extendió su puño cerca de Axel, a lo que este le respondió chocando su propio puño con el de Andrew.

Acabó el hechizo, no?- Bromeó Axel.

Esto de tener que huir de chicas- rio Andrew.

Es mejor que no vallamos, antes de que comience a salir la mayoría – sugirió Axel.

Claro… Cinderello-ambos rieron juntos y caminaron a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

Bno disculpen la demora, aqui el 8 en compensación les dejo arto que leer

ojala les guste, espero sus comentarios ya sean bnos, malos pesimos ETC.

nos vemos en el 9! BYE!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 **

Ambos jóvenes comentaban lo de aquella noche del baile de máscaras mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela en dirección a su salón, reían profusamente mientras contaban como ambos lograron de alguna forma acercarse a las chicas que querían, realmente ambos estaban totalmente felices después de esa noche. Ya no eran necesarias mas lágrimas, solo seguirían adelante, arrasando lo que les viniera, como siempre lo habían echo, luchando y combatiendo con todo lo que tenían, solo así sabían vivir. En su salón encontraron a sus amigas, a quienes saludaron amablemente.

Y ustedes donde se metieron anoche?- preguntó Pam.

Nosotros estábamos en el baile!- dijo Axel, algo nervioso.

Enserio, no los vimos en toda la noche?- dijo Sasa.

Nosotros tampoco las vimos a ustedes, tal vez fueron las mascaras- dijo Andrew tratando de evitar el tema.

Pero nosotras solo llevábamos antifaces- agregó Tagasi- no creo que hayan sido tan idiotas como no reconocernos.

Como me llamaste?- dijo algo irritado el rubio.

I-di-o-ta!-deletreó la chica. Entonces el chico rápido pasó la mano por la espada de la chica haciendo que el rostro de esta se tornara rojo como un tomate. Entonces ella cruzó sus brazos como si tratará de sujetarse y lazaba patadas llenas de rabia hacía el chico.

Maldito! Desgraciado!- le decía mientras le lanzaba patadas, pero el joven solo detenía sus patadas con sus manos, sin moverse mucho.

Eres mala persona- dijo Axel mientras reía.

Y tu no te rías!- dijo Tagasi, lanzándole golpes a Axel, pero este chico también detenía sus golpes con facilidad.

Bueno, entonces donde se supone que estaban?- dijo ya algo fastidiada Kamiko.

Ehmmm…-dudó Axel, mientras Sasa y Pam ayudaba a Tagasi a arreglarse su brasier- nosotros…estuvimos… en... en… la barra!- dijo dubitativo.

Si en la barra -secundo Andrew.

Pero nosotras también fuimos ahí y no los vimos-Dijo Dívka.

Es que no estuvimos ahí toda la noche, además no nos pudimos quedar mucho tiempo- agregó Axel.

Si, nos fuimos temprano, por que el entrenamiento nos dejó agotados- agregó el rubio. Entonces las chicas los dejaron en paz, pero aún sentían que algo no cuadraba en el asunto, así que en cuanto ellos se fueron a sus asientos, ellas continuaron conversando.

Están mintiendo- dijo Dívka.

Todas notamos eso- dijo Tagasi- me dan ganas de patearlos!-enojada.

Lamentablemente el pelear es su campo y nunca se lo vamos a sacar a golpes- dijo Sasa.

Es raro por que he hablado con bastante gente y nadie los vio esa noche- dijo Pam.

Extraño, ellos estuvieron ahí o sino la profesora les habrían venido a buscar a primera hora al salón- dijo Kamiko. Así siguieron conversando durante un buen tiempo, mientras Axel y Andrew continuaban conversando acerca de lo que había pasado esa noche, aunque tratando de que no los escuchara nadie, y en ese momento fue cuando se les acercaron Yavih y Camil.

Hola chicos- saludaron ambas chicas.

Hola- retribuyeron el saludo.

Donde se metieron en el baile?-preguntó Yavih- te estuve buscando y no te encontré.

Ehmmm… estuvimos ahí dando vueltas un rato- dijo Axel.

Me sentí algo sola sin ti-dijo Camil fingiendo pena.

Miren chicas podemos ir a hablar los cuatro cuando terminen las clases?-dijo Axel.

Si, creo que debemos dejar las cosas claras- dijo Andrew.

Esta todo bien?-dijo preocupada Yavih.

Si- dijo algo resignado Axel- solo esten en la azotea cuando las clases terminen- entonces justo en ese momento apareció la profesora.

Buenos días jóvenes- dijo al entrar la maestra- espero que se hallan comportado en la fiesta de anoche, y espero no recibir quejas sobre su comportamiento de los demás profesores- señaló arrojando miradas acecinas hacía el final de la sala- ya decidieron que van a hacer para el festival de este año cierto?

Profesora-dijo Serry poniéndose de pie- el curso decidió hacer un Café Mayordomo, ya que aprovecharemos que hay más chicas en el colegio.

Me parece una gran idea- Dijo riendo malévolamente la profesora- ya decidieron el menú?

Ya tenemos el grueso de los platos más menos listos, nos falta decidir los turnos de trabajo, ya que no todas las chicas saben preparar todos los platos y supongo que los chicos saben como comportarse?- dijo la chica mirando a los hombres del salón, lo que todos miraron hacía otro lado evitando el contacto visual tanto con la chica como con la maestra.

No te preocupes yo los dejaré afinaditos para la fecha- dijo la profesora mirándolos de manera malvada.

Podemos dar nuestra opinión?- dijo Axel algo asustado poniéndose de pie lentamente.

No!-dijo al unísono el salón.

Estamos jodidos- dijo Andrew, a su amigo cuando se sentó ya rendido.

Podemos patearles el trasero a 30 tipos armados con cuchillos y bates, pero no podemos oponernos a la decisión de un puñado de chicas – dijo Axel resignado- damos vergüenza!

Bueno entonces, voy a necesitar que todos los chicos se queden después de clases de la próxima semana para que veamos su comportamiento- dijo la profesora- y las chicas deberán quedarse con las demás aprender a hacer los platos y un grupo se encargará de preparar los materiales para la decoración del salón – sentenció la profesora.

Profesora!- dijo poniéndose de pie Andrew.

Que quieren ahora?-dijo algo fastidiada.

Con Axel no podemos quedarnos después de clases- dijo el rubio- tenemos entrenamientos y no tenemos permitido faltar.

No crean que se salvarán esta vez- dijo la profesora cruzando los brazos- vendrán en cuanto termine su entrenamiento tendrán un lección especial de modales y buen servicio- con mirada satánica.

Estamos muertos- dijo Axel. La hora de clase se tornó una discusión sobre como sería adornado el salón y sobre como hacer los platos del menú, así que esta se fue sin mayores percances. En el recreo todos conversaban despreocupadamente, Axel estaba en su asiento mirando hacía el exterior recordando aquel beso, cuando de repente por la entrada de la escuela aparece un joven de cabellos rojos y crespos, con una mano en su hombro mientras sangraba profusamente, el chico moreno rápidamente lo identificó y llamó a Andrew, ambos salieron raudos del salón seguidos de Sasa, Pam, Tagasi, Dívka y Kamiko. Al llegar al lugar Axel se acercó al joven que apenas lograba mantenerse en pie, trató de ayudarlo a caminar pero sus fuerzas cedieron y el joven cayó al piso.

Yorje que pasó?- dijo Axel tratando de que el chico reaccionara.

Aún estoy vivo?- dijo confundido el pelirrojo.

Tagasi, Dívka vayan por la profesora Giselle- dijo Pam.

Pam debemos parar el sangrado- dijo Sasa acercándose al chico herido.

Puedes oírme?- dijo Pam acercándose también- Axel, Andrew debemos llevarlo a la sección médica.

Pam esta perdiendo mucha sangre- dijo tratando de detener el sangrado con sus manos.

Ustedes cárguenlo y nosotras nos encargamos de la herida- ordenó preocupada Pam. Rápidamente los chicos lo levantaron en sus brazos mientras Sasa y Pam intentaban detener la hemorragia del hombro del chico, mientras llegaban al sector médico el joven entre abrió sus ojos y vio el rostro de Pam.

Gracias- fue lo único que dijo el inconsciente chico mientras tomaba la mano de la chica. En unos cuantos segundos se encontraron con Giselle, quien los acompañó para llegar al sector médico, ahí los recibió un hombre vestido para entrar a un quirófano, Yorje entró a una habitación donde lo esperaba todo un equipo médico listo para ayudarlo. Entonces los jóvenes se acercaron las chicas que esperaban junto a ellos.

Entonces no explicaran como saben de este sitio?-dijo Axel tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión en el ambiente.

Supongo que ya no tiene sentido ocultarlo- dijo Dívka- Pam y Sasa pertenecen al escuadrón médico y Kamiko, Tagasi y yo somos del área de investigación.

Entonces ustedes ya sabían que nosotros estábamos entrenando para combatir cierto?- dijo Andrew.

Si, pero lo supimos después de unirnos- dijo tratando de defenderse Pam.

Hace cuanto?- dijo algo preocupado el moreno.

Un par de días después de que empezaran su entrenamiento- dijo Tagasi.

Y no pensaban decirnos nada?- dijo serio Andrew.

Bueno, esperábamos tener un poco mas de experiencia- dijo Sasa ya algo asustada por la mirada de los chicos.

Enserio? Y pensaban no decirnos que estaban poniendo sus vidas en juego por nuestras culpa?- dijo Axel golpeando el muro y con la mirada ya enojada.

Pero chicos nosotros solo queremos ayudarlos- dijo Kamiko.

No se trata de ayudar o no chicas- dijo Andrew- vieron lo que le hicieron el otro día al centro de investigación?- ya bastante enfurecido- que hubiera pasado si alguna de ustedes hubieran estado ahí?!- levantaba la voz.

Pero chicos…- intentó argumentar Dívka.

Pero nada!- interrumpió Axel- saben al peligro que se exponen!

No sean tan egocéntricos chco- se escuchó la voz conocida- si ellas decidieron entrar a Al'yans es por su propia voluntad.

Maestro!-dijeron sorprendidos Axel y Andrew, al ver al anciano.

Estas chicas aquí presentes solo querían ayudar a proteger lo que ellas creen es correcto- dijo el aciano acercándose a las chicas.

Pero maestro!- intentó decir Andrew.

Solo piénsalo un segundo joven- dijo el maestro- Porque peleas?- interrogó- ahora simplemente ponte en el lugar de ellas, viendo como sus amigos pelean solos una guerra mas grande de lo que pueden dimensionar.

Nosotras queríamos ayudarles- dijo Pam, algo triste.

Sé que no podemos pelear, pero solo queríamos hacer su carga un tanto mas liviana- dijo Dívka. Entonces ambos chicos bajaron la cabeza por un momento y entonces se pusieron de rodillas con sus puños y frente en el suelo.

Lo sentimos!- gritaron ambos chicos sin levantar despegar su cabezas del piso.

Esta bien levántense- dijo Dívka.

Si, solo estaban preocupados por nosotras- sonrió Pam.

Disculpen nuestra arrogancia-dijo Axel sin levantar la cara.

Ponte de píe, sino enserio me voy a enojar – dijo Tagasi.

Enserio nos disculpan?- preguntó levantando la cara Andrew.

Obvio! Para eso estamos las amigas- dijo Kamiko.

Ya arriba que en cualquier momento llegan con noticias del chico pelirrojo- dijo Sasa. Entonces los chicos se pusieron de pie.

Gracias chicas- dijo Axel.

A todo esto, él de donde lo conocen?- preguntó Dívka.

Él se llama Yorje, peleó contra mi- dijo el moreno- lo vencí, pero sus signos vitales estaban bien cuando me desmayé.

Así es además esa era una herida de arma corto-punzante- dijo Sasa, entonces en ese momento se acercó uno de los hombres que atendió a Yorje.

El joven sobrevivirá, perdió bastante sangre pero la herida no tocó ningún órgano vital- dijo el sujeto- así que esperaremos a que se despierte y se recupere.

Menos mal- dijo Axel más tranquilo- aun no me lo puedo creer, abran atacado a Syah?

No puedo imaginar a otra organización atacando a Syah, menos atacando a los mismísimos discípulos con cuchillos y armas- agregó le maestro- tengo una sospecha diferente.

Podemos pasar a hablar con él?- preguntó Andrew.

Solo dos personas, esta inconsciente pero despertará dentro de poco- dijo el hombre. Entonces Axel y Andrew entraron a la habitación donde el chicos estaba ya despierto.

Yorje, me recuerdas- preguntó Axel acercándose al chico.

Axel?- preguntó algo confundido aún el pelirrojo- que se supone que hago acá?

Te trajimos a Al'yans, tienes una herida en tu hombro, por poco no la cuentas – dijo el rubio.

Ya lo recuerdo- dijo tratando de ponerse de sentarse.

No te muevas-ordenó el rubio- aún no estás curado.

Que diablos fue lo que pasó Yorje?- dijo Axel- y donde diablos está Diag?

El esta muerto- sombrío el pelirrojo- esa es la ley en Syah, si no vuelves con éxito de tu misión es mejor que no vuelvas- dijo el chico con la mirada perdida- esta herida es la marca de mi falla, tuve suerte de sobrevivir, supongo que para ellos debo estar muerto.

Que?!-dijo Axel sorprendido.

Eso es todo, las misiones para los alumnos de Prima son absolutas- dijo con gran pesar- es o cumplirlas o morir- dicho esto ambos jóvenes salieron con paso firme del salón, al llegar a la sala de espera continuaron su camino sin mirar a la chicas que ahí esperaban, a lo que ellas decidieron ir tras ellos.

A donde van chicos?- gritó Dívka tratando de detenerlos.

Abran paso- dijo Axel atropellando todo por delante.

Que van a hacer ahora?- preguntó Kamiko asustada por la actitud de los jóvenes.

Vamos a rajar a esos cabrones de Syah!- dijeron al unísono ambos chicos con aura de íra.

* * *

Hi! aqui el capitulo 9 espero que les haya gustado, como les informé losc apitulos será subidos los jueves y los domingos idealmente. Cualquier alteración dudo que les avise xDxDxD

bueno nos vemos en el capítulo 10!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Vamos a rajar a esos cabrones de Syah!- dijeron ambos al unísono con un aura oscura en su camino, su mirada solo reflejaba ira y determinación, nada se podía oponer a su paso, ambos chicos despedían un aura que los hacía ver inmensos y destructivos, sus ojos despedían fuego y rayos. Los muros tambaleaban con cada paso de los jóvenes. Pero esta marcha fue detenida por la única aura más grande en ese momento.

Deteneos ahí jóvenes- dijo el maestro de ambos chicos.

No nos detenga por favor- dijo Andrew, sin disminuir su ira.

Nadie va a detenerlos- dijo el anciano- solo les traje esto- lanzándoles los trajes con lo que entrenaban- y jóvenes procuren volver- dicho esto ambos tomaron los uniformes y continuaron su camino, Axel tomó su teléfono celular he hizo una llamada al centro de investigación, y preguntó por la ubicación de la base de Syah, la voz de Axel hizo que fuera imposible negarle aquella información. En el camino se colocaron sus uniformes de pelea ignorando su entorno, sus corazones lo jalaban a su destino. Al llegar a la entrada de aquella escuela donde se encontraba la base de Syah entraron saltando el muro exterior, luego caminaron a paso firme hacía la puerta con cerradura de alta tecnología, pero ya lo tenían decidido desde que salieron de la habitación del hospital, nada los detendría les mostrarían de una forma u otra que la vida era algo preciado, mas aún la de un compañero. Ambos patearon la puerta haciéndola caer ruidosamente, seguido sonó una alarma estrepitosamente, entonces entraron a paso firme al lugar que parecía mas una cárcel que un centro de investigación, pronto estuvieron rodeados de sujetos que parecían listos atacarlos en cualquier momento, pero no estaban dispuestos a dejar que los detuvieran, pronto comenzaron a lanzar golpes rápidos, fuertes y certeros, al cabo de unos minutos todos aquellos que los rodeaban estaban tendidos en piso inconsciente, Andrew tenía uno tomado de la solapa contra el muro.

Dime donde se encuentra su maestro?- dijo Andrew amenazante.

Ustedes no matan!- rio el soldado- no me pueden hacer nada!

No te equivoques, puedes encontrar destinos peores en esta vida que en muerte- dijo Axel con una mirada mas negra que la del mismo demonio, el soldado no pudo evitar sentir un gran terror al percibir las oscuras auras de los jóvenes.

Esta por este pasillo al fondo, la puerta de final- dijo el asustado joven- entonces Andrew le dio un puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente. Ambos chicos caminaron raudos hacia el final de pasillo que parecía ser eterno, no pudieron avanzar mucho más sin que volvieran aparecer más sujetos dispuesto a pelear con ellos, entonces la bataola continuó.

* * *

Mientras en el salón de espera estaban la chicas conversando entre ellas después de haber hablado con Yorje.

Que esperan señoritas- dijo una voz envejecida- deben avisar al escuadrón médico el destino de los jóvenes.

El maestro tiene razón- dijo Sasa.

Hay que avisarle a la maestra Giselle y a Jul- dijo Dívka, entonces tomaron sus celulares y comunicaron lo que estaba sucediendo.

El profesor Jul dijo que enviaría a todas agentes que pueda- dijo Tagasi cerrando su celular- eso nos incluye.

Giselle también dijo lo mismo, debemos procurar que ellos puedan volver vivos- agregó Sasa.

Dívka, Kamiko debemos reunirnos con Arlette y el resto en la entrada de la escuela, para alcanzar a Axel y Andrew- dijo Tagasi- Jul dijo que no debíamos interferir en su camino, que solo debemos interferir solo si ellos no podía continuar la pelea.

Y nosotras?- preguntó Pam.

Debemos entrar con las de investigación, y dentro esperar a que lleguen las demás de nuestro escuadrón- explicó Sasa.

Que esperamos?- preguntó Kamiko, entonces todas comenzaron a correr en la dirección ya conocida.

* * *

Ambos jóvenes jadeaban profusamente mientras miraban a su alrededor la enorme cantidad de sujetos inconsciente, algunos aún sostenía las espadas y otras armas con las que los habían atacado, por primera vez agradecieron tener esas armaduras en sus antebrazos. Frente a la última puerta se encontraban, sin pensarlo patearon la puerta haciendo que esta se abriera fuertemente, en su interior se encontraban alrededor de seis jóvenes con uniformes similares a los de ellos, en medio de ellos un hombre de unos cincuenta años.

Realmente me sorprenden muchachos- dijo aquel hombre- deben ser muy valientes para venir aquí ustedes mismos.

Como puede ser que acecinen a sus propios compañeros!- gritó Axel lleno de ira.

Veo que tienen la misma mirada que aquel viejo- dijo el hombre sarcásticamente- en este mundo jóvenes solo sirven aquellos que están dispuestos a dar todo, incluso morir por un fin, aquellos que no pueden morir por una meta no merecen vivir, eso es ser un artista marcial, apréndalo ahora jóvenes aún están a tiempo.

No tenemos nada que aprender aquí, solo hemos venido a darles un paliza para que aprendan como se hacen las cosas- dijo Andrew. Entonces se abalanzaron sobre aquellos jóvenes que estaban ahí esperando para empezar la pelea.

* * *

En camino a la entrada se encontraban Tagasi, Dívka y Kamiko, acompañadas de Sasa y Pam. En el lugar se encontraron con Arlette y Minna, al parecer liderando un grupo de alrededor veinte acercaron buscado entregarles información que tenían.

Vamos nos explicaran en el camino- dijo Arlette. Entonces el grupo de chicas se dispersó rápidamente.

Porque se fueron? – preguntó Pam.

Es un grupo muy grande- explicó Minna- llamaríamos mucho la atención.

Rápido nosotras tenemos que entrar primero- anunció Arlette. Entonces comenzaron a caminar hacía su destino.

Entonces podemos saber que sucedió?- preguntó Minna.

Uno de los chicos con los que Axel y Andrew pelearon llegó a nuestro colegio, tenían un herida muy grave, pero en el sector medico lo salvaron, y cuando despertó de la anestesia Axel y Andrew hablaron con él- explicó Sasa.

Después de eso ambos salieron echo una ira del cuarto y caminaron sin detenerse hacía el cuartel de Syah- agregó Tagasi.

Lo único que nos dijo Yorje, el chico herido, fue que debíamos detenerlos a toda costa si queríamos que volviéramos- dijo Pam.

Realmente me asustó esa aura que llevaban- dijo Kamiko- era como si fueran a matarte con solo estar ahí.

Nunca los había visto así- dijo Dívka- no podía reconocerlos.

Debemos darnos prisa- dijo Arlette.

Espero que ellos puedan aguatar hasta que lleguemos- dijo Minna. Rápidamente llagaron al colegio en cuestión, entraron de la misma manera que Axel y Andrew, luego fueron rápidamente hacía donde se encontraba aquella puerta que daba a los cuarteles de Syah. Dentro encontraron muchos hombres tirados en el piso, algunos conscientes otros no tanto, pero ninguno estaba muerto.

Es increíble se enfrentaron a tantos, sin matar a nadie?-dijo Sasa sorprendida.

Ese es su juramento- dijo Arlette- jamás mataran a nadie, aunque su vida este en juego, nunca podrán en peligro la vida de su oponente.

Debió ser duro, mira algunos traen armas- dijo señalando las espadas y las otras armas que habían en el piso. Continuaron su camino hasta que encontraron una puerta que estaba tumbada, al asomarse vieron como ambos chicos con dificultad podía mantenerse en pie.

Que sucede chicos?- preguntó el hombre- ya no veo esa mirada de un comienzo.

Ya veras idiota- dijo Andrew entonces, sus ojos comenzaron a ganar un brillo distinto, entonces miro a los dos chicos que tenía en frente de él.

Mi nombre es Andrew, discípulo del arte marcial Prima- dijo el rubio.

Los muertos no hablan- dijo un joven que estaba delante de él, quien tenía ojos celestes, cabellos castaños y tez clara- aunque deberías conocer el nombre de quien terminara con tu vida, mi nombre es Osrak.

Mi nombre es Paul- dijo el otro joven de cabellos castaños, ojos cafés y tez blanca- no creo que fuera necesario, los cadáveres no necesitan información.

Veremos que tanto conseguirán- dijo Andrew, mientras sus ojos brillaban con una luz que mostraba su ira. Entonces Paul rápidamente se acercó a este y le lanzó una fuerte patada, que fue detenida por una firme mano.

Soy Axel, alumno del arte marcial Prima- dijo es chico sosteniendo la pierna de Paul, este notó rápidamente la mirada fría y casi muerta de Axel.

Así que ya aprendieron a controlar sus auras!- dijo el maestro de los jóvenes con los que peleaban- Klud y Zlost, veo que ese anciano los ha enseñado bien, adelante chicos mátenlos- rio, entonces Osrak miró a Andrew con ojos similares a los de Axel, y Paul miraba con gran ira a Axel.

Ya veo ustedes también pelean en estos estilos- dijo Axel- pero no tienen ninguna razón para vencer.

Paul atacó fuertemente a Axel, sus ataques eran fuertes y rápidos, Axel aunque lograba contener la fuerza de los golpes, realmente aun concentrado a todo lo que daba no conseguía detener los golpes de Paul, era demasiado para él, además lo lograba encontrar ninguna apertura en sus golpes como para poder asestar un contrataque, pero él tenía una última carta bajo la manga.

Mientras tanto Andrew lanzaba rápidos y furiosos golpes contra Osrak, pero este no tenía necesidad de moverse para bloquear sus golpes, y además logrando encajar golpes directo en su oponente, cada vez que Andrew volvía contra su enemigo, este diluía su ataque esquivándolo o adelantándose a él con un contrataque.

Creo que aún les hacen falta algunos años para intentar ponerse frente a nosotros- dijo Osrak bloqueando los ataque de Andrew, para luego asestarle un golpe directo en el estomago, el cual hizo que Andrew saliera despedido un par de metros por los aires.

Aun son unos novatos!- secundó Paul, mientras penetraba la guardia de Axel con una patada directo en la cara, haciendo que Axel se arrastrara un para de metros cayendo cerca de su amigo.

Mierda!-gritó Andrew sentándose rápidamente.

Con un demonio!- se levantó Axel gritando. Ambos jadeaban fuertemente, y sus cuerpos ya no les respondían, sus mentes extrañamente daba vueltas. Axel difícilmente lograba moverse y Andrew no conseguía regular su respiración.

Están en las ultimas!- rio el hombre- miren! Apenas logran ponerse de pie.

Las chicas miraban desde la puerta del salón, estaban muy preocupadas por lo que veían, ellos habían recibido mucho daño y sin contar con la cantidad de enemigos que se habían enfrentado camino al salón.

No puede seguir peleando- dijo preocupada Minna.

Ese idiota por que no se da por vencido- dijo Arlette golpeando el piso.

Ellos no se rendirán- agregó Dívka- prefieren morir a admitir que esos los vencieron.

Aún sonríen – se sorprendió Kamiko- están locos!

No sé que traman, pero estoy segura que no terminará bien- agregó Pam.

Axel y Andrew se pusieron de pie con dificultad, pero aún no conseguían retomar sus fuerzas, sus brazos se sentían pensados, sus piernas temblaban, pero no dejarían que esos idiotas tomarán la vida de sus compañeros como si nada. Caminaron hacía sus enemigos dificultosamente, se pararon frente a ellos mirando sus sonrientes caras.

Zero Point!-gritó Axel, dando un fuerte golpe hacía su oponente.

Zero Blast!- Gritó Andrew comenzando a dar una rápida ráfaga de golpes, ya ningunos de los dos podía continuar peleando, estaban exhaustos, sus músculos estaban desgarrados y sus tendones apunto de cortarse. Miraron hacía adelante y vieron las misma cara sonriente de sus oponente, no habían logrado asestar sus golpes, aquellos delante de ellos habían logrado detener todos sus golpes.

Ingenuos- rio el hombre rodeado de alumnos- intentaron atacar con sus últimas fuerzas, mátenlos.

Enseguida maestro- dijeron al mismo tiempo Paul y Osrak. Pero entonces Paul sintió un enorme dolor en sus brazos, al mirarlos notó que sus muñecas estaban inflamadas y le costaba moverlas. Osrak sintió un intenso dolor en costado, y al mirar debajo de su uniforme notó que tenía un moretón muy grande debajo de sus costillas. Ambos estaban muy sorprendidos eso últimos ataque habían logrado generar mas daño del que esperaban llevarse esa pelea.

Debemos hacer algo los van a matar- dijo Tagasi.

Si, pero en estas situaciones no podemos hacer mucho- Agregó Kamiko.

Exacto, no podemos enfrentarnos a ellos en combate directo- Señaló Arlette. Pero entonces en ese segundo una explosión derribó uno de los muros de la habitación.

Alma en pena, debes disolver Syah en este momento- dijo un voz masculina entrando por el forado que había dejado la explosión.

* * *

Aquí el cap 10, ojalá les gustara con el cap anterior dimos inicio a una nueva saga, la saga de la verdad!

ojalá lo disfrutaran y comprendieran el final ...

Nos vemos en el 11 BYE!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Alma en Pena debes disolver Syah en este momento!- dijo una voz masculina.

Que se supone que haces aquí, Iván, La Alma Condenada?- dijo el líder de Syah, que miraba con algo de irá al hombre alto de cabello largo y oscuro, chaqueta negra y de gafas oscuras. El caminar del sujeto denotaba su gran tamaño y su contextura física, en su cara estaba marcada por una larga cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo.

El Juez del purgatorio ha ordenado la disolución de esta organización- agregó el Hombre de cabellos largo- también te relevó de tu cargo, toda la orden estuvo de acuerdo.

Que?!- dijo furioso- ustedes no me pueden sacar así nada mas! Yo soy Gregory, El Alma en Pena!

Dijo que dirías eso- agregó Iván- por eso me pidió que me encargara personalmente de ti… Las chicas que están detrás de la puerta llévense a estos chicos, no será esta la hora para ellos.

Las chicas que aún se mantenían ocultas detrás de la puerta, quedaron totalmente sorprendidas, es imposible que las hubiera visto, ellas escondidas esperando el momento, estaban seguras de no haber sido detectadas. Pero decidieron tomar esa oportunidad para sacar a sus amigos de ese lugar, y llevarlos de vuelta para poder tratarlos. Minna y Pam tomaron en hombro s a Axel, mientras Arlette y Sasa se encargaban de Andrew, a la vez que Dívka, Kamiko y Tagasi vigilaban que nadie se les acercara, cuando ya estuvieron listas para llevárselos estas lanzaron tres bombas de humo, entonces los seis discípulos que estaban dentro de la sala se dispusieron a seguirlas.

No las sigan!- dijo el Alma en Pena- esta vez verán como cae La Alma Condenada, Iván- mientras este se ponía en posición de combate. Pero antes de que lograra darse cuenta recibió un golpe directo en su rostro, que lo obligó a retroceder un par de pasos.

No creo que puedas darte lujos Gregory- dijo Iván, volviendo a atacar directo al abdomen del hombre, pero esta vez este detuvo su golpe con su mano.

Tu tampoco te confíes- agregó Gregory- o acaso olvidaste que también soy una Alma del purgatorio?- al decir esto contratacó, pero Iván detuvo a su ataque sin mayores complicaciones, enviando otro golpe al rostro. Peleaban a una velocidad muy alta, dificultando enormemente el seguir los ataques con la mirada, los golpes se arrojaban de un lado a otro, patadas se estrellaban contra los cuerpos, ambos se alejaban cada cierto tiempo, enseñaban cada vez más heridas en distintas partes del sus cuerpos, Gregory mostraba ojos llenos de ira y furia, mostrando que su aura había tomado un estilo Zlost, mientras Iván se mostraba con ojos vacíos y calmos, revelando su estilo Klud.

* * *

En cuanto se desarrollaba la pelea entre ambos maestros, las chicas se encontraron con el resto de los escuadrones, algunas regresaron a revisar que no estuvieran siendo seguidas otras se quedaron a tratar las heridas de los chicos que se mantenían inconscientes.

Estas heridas solo son superficiales- dijo una de las chicas que les examinaba.

Su pulso se normaliza, y no parece haber huesos rotos- agregó Minna mientras revisaba a Axel.

Como puede ser que estén solo con heridas leves- se sorprendió Arlette.

Esta bien señoritas- dijo Axel al despertarse- ya debemos volver Andrew.

Si ya les causamos suficientes problemas- dijo Andrew sentándose- además tenemos un compromiso que cumplir- en ese momento ambos se percataron quienes eran las que los rodeaban, notando, entre todas, a las chicas que les arrebataban las noches de su vida. Esquivando las miradas se pusieron de pie torpemente, aún adoloridos, sus músculos estaban acalambrados y entumecidos, apenas lograban moverse. Ambos jóvenes se apoyaron en el otro y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la escuela, luego de un par de pasos se detuvieron.

Están todas bien?- preguntó Axel.

Si todas logramos salir de ese lugar- contestó Tagasi. Y entonces ambos jóvenes continuaron su camino.

Deténganse!- se escuchó un grito. Entonces ambos dejaron de caminar- como piensan volver solos en esa condición?!- gritó con irá Arlette.

Lo siento Arlette, pero no es algo que este en discusión- dijo Andrew.

Pero apenas se pueden mantener de pie!- agregó iracunda Minna- Axel mírate! Estas herido!- Pero sus gritos fueron ignorados y ambos chicos continuaron con su paso aunque lento, firme y decidido. No miraron hacia atrás y las chicas no se atrevieron a interponerse en su camino, sin voltear las lagrimas de impotencia corrieron por la cara de los jóvenes, sin voltear tragaron su ira, sin voltear escondieron su vergüenza, sin voltear llegaron al dojo donde todo comenzó, sin voltear golpearon el suelo hasta que sus manos. Su orgullo, por primera vez había sido pisoteado y retorcido.

El suelo no les puede responder jóvenes- dijo el anciano viendo el espectáculo que sus alumnos daban- él no les contestará, pero no importa cuanto lo golpeen, no harán que se mueva ni un milímetro.

Que quiere decir?- preguntó Axel- perdimos maestro, nuestros orgullo fue pisoteado. Supuestamente fuimos a darles una lección y tuvimos que salir con la cola entre las piernas.

Si no fuera por que ese tipo atacó Syah, ya estaríamos muertos- dijo Andrew impotente, esta noticia sobre saltó al anciano.

Quien atacó Syah?- preguntó con urgencia el maestro.

No tengo idea perdí la conciencia después de eso- agregó Andrew.

Yo no lograba levantar la mirada- dijo Axel- pero según logré escuchar llamó al líder de Syah Alma en pena, y le escuche hablar algo sobre las diez almas del Purgatorio.

Las diez almas del Purgatorio!?- dijo sobre saltado.

Que pasa maestro?-preguntó Andrew sorprendido al ver así al anciano.

No puede ser!- dijo el anciano caminando hacia un muro- jóvenes por ahora deben retirarse. Mañana vengan a la hora de siempre- dijo tomando su frente, entonces los chicos se levantaron aun con el dolor en sus corazones- jóvenes!- los llamó- las derrotas son enseñanzas, aprendan de este error y fortalézcanse, procuren que jamás volverán a cometer los mismos errores, en sus manos se encuentran las opciones: sumirse en la impotencia y desesperación de una derrota o aceptarla, asimilarla y aprender de ella, la elección que hagan, sin importar cual, deben preparase a lo que viene- sentenció con semblante grave.

Muchas gracias- dijeron antes de salir del dojo. Ahí se quedaron, mirando el suelo con los puños apretados y las mandíbulas cerradas. Después de unos segundos sus pies comenzaron a moverse por instinto.

* * *

La sangre estaba regada por el salón, Gregory, El Alma en Pena, jadeaba profusamente, con una rodilla pegada al piso, mientras trataba con su mano izquierda contener la hemorragia que de su abdomen brotaba. Delante de él en pie se encontraba Iván, la Alma Condenada, con su mano derecha bañada en la sangre de su oponente, lanzó un rodillazo al rostro de su oponente consiguiendo que este cayera de espaldas.

Ya no eres parte de las diez almas del purgatorio, ya está decidido- dijo mientras se acercaba en cuerpo inmóvil del hombre. Se arrodilló y con la misma mano teñida de rojo, perforó su pecho haciendo que Gregory escupiera un chorro de sangre- jóvenes- llamó a los lo muchachos que miraban atónitos la pelea, vieron como su maestro yacía sin vida en el piso- hoy tienen la opción de ser parte del renacer de la organización mas grande de las sombras de este mundo, aquellos que sientan que pueden unírsenos, síganme y veremos de que están hechos- dijo dando media vuelta, comenzó a caminar hacía el agujero que él mismo había hecho en la pared, detrás de él se encaminaron todos los jóvenes que ahí se encontraban.

* * *

Axel y Andrew se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela, sabían lo que debían hacer, no creían tener el valor para romperle el corazón a un par de chicas, pero no podía poner en riesgo sus vidas, debían evitar el contacto con cualquiera que no estuviera involucrado en la guerra que peleaban en ese momento. Primero debían centrar sus mentes en el objetivo principal, tal vez deberían grandes cambios en sus vidas, las marcas de las peleas recientes aún estaban en sus cuerpos, hoy por primera vez probaron el vacío de muerte y eso les hizo caer por primera vez en cuenta de que ya no eran chicos peleando por territorio, o por una chica, eran jóvenes pelando por algo mas grande de lo que podían comprender. Se podían contar muchas cosas sobre aquellas chicas, pero no podían, realmente no podían mentirles de esa forma, Yavih y Camil habían sido muy buenas con ellos, por eso mismo habían decidido dejar de mentirles y decirles como se sentían realmente.

Pronto sonó la campana, y en menos de 5 minutos las chicas cruzaron la puerta, su mirada reflejaba la preocupación que en sus corazones rondaba, aunque al comienzo el coquetear con Axel y Andrew fue solo un juego, fue solo una demostración de que ellas podrían tener a los chicos que quisieran, pero ahora se daban cuenta de que se habían acostumbrado a ellos a sus risas, a sus miradas, a tenerlos cerca, se preocupaban cada vez que les veían heridos, sin embargo los que mas les había impresionado fue que aquella vez que esa chica las había intentado asesinar, desde ese momento que en sus mentes pasaban los rostros serios de los chicos. No podían negarlo a su lado se sentían protegidas.

Yavih miró la cara de Axel, sus ojos cafés la miraban de manera fría, no era esa mirada amable que el solía llevar, esa mirada que le regalaba cada día, ahora había sido remplazada por una grave y decidida, como la de aquella tarde que le protegió de aquel cuchillo. Tenía miedo, parecía que hubiera salido de una pelea, su cara tenía algunos moretones y su mano izquierda estaba vendada.

Camil estaba demasiado impresionada, no podía creer que aquel chico rubio que estaba delante de ella la miraba de forma grave y seria, su alegría ya no estaba, esa sonrisa que le había obsequiado en incontable ocasiones se había esfumado, sintió desesperarse con un mal presentimiento que atravesó su corazón.

Axel y Andrew caminaron hacia las chicas las miraron directo a los ojos, no podían creer que tuvieran que hacer lo mas odiaban en el mundo, se sentían como los bastardos mas grandes de este mundo. No lograban comprender como se les había acorralado de esa forma. Ahora las miraban más detalladamente y eran hermosas, ya lo sabían pero sentían que era la última vez que podrían tener esa belleza para ellos. Sintieron sus fuerzas flaquear, pero entonces recordaron la pelea de la que venían saliendo, no querían involucrarlas más, si de ellos dependiera, no dejarían que nadie además de ellos pelara esa guerra, era un peso que habían decidido llevar solos, pero aun así estaban sus amigas que les acompañaban, pero sinceramente no se perdonarían jamás el que alguna de ellas saliera herida. La decisión ya estaba tomada.

Chicas- pronunció Axel desviando la mirada hacia el horizonte- tenemos que aclarar algo.

Debemos decirles la verdad- continuo Andrew bajando la mirada- queremos que dejen de seguirnos.

Que quieren decir?- dijo Camil sorprendida.

Ya no más chicas- dijo cortante Axel- este juego se terminó, lamentablemente Andrew y yo estamos enamorados de otras chicas.

Ya no queremos seguirles mintiendo- agregó el rubio levantando la mirada.

Que se supone que debemos hacer?!- gritó desesperada Camil- que se supone que hicimos mal?! Fui buena contigo Andrew! Fui mejor de lo había sido con nadie mas!- entre estos gritos y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra Yavih dio un paso y lanzó un bofetada que resonó en toda la azotea. Dio media vuelta y abrazó a su amiga.

Esto dejó de ser un juego Axel- dijo con tono triste la rubia- por favor no subestimes nuestros sentimientos. Tal vez nos seamos capaces de comprender todo lo que esta pasando, pero algo es muy claro. Tu me gustas y eso no cambiara por el echo de que simplemente te hallas aburrido de un juego que no querías terminar.

Un juego?!- dijo Camil- el juego se había acabado hace mucho… aun no lo entiendes, no? Te quiero y eres todo lo que deseo en este mundo- dijo entre lágrimas, ambos chicos mantenían su mirada baja, no podían creer que eso estaba sucediendo, sus corazones se retorcían con cada palabras de las chicas.

No pueden solo venir y decirnos que ya no sintamos nada por ustedes- decretó Yavih- solo nos queda pelear hasta que sus miradas sean solo nuestras- pronunció con ternura pasando la mano por el rostro de Axel, el joven levantó la mirada y vio los azules ojos de la chicas llenos de lágrimas. Mientras Camil abrazó a Andrew enterrando su cara e el pecho del joven. Se mantuvieron así por un momento, para que luego las chicas aun llorosas salieran del lugar dejando a ambos chicos sin poder emitir sonido alguno. Sus mente se alzaron en una batalla campal contra sus corazones, ambos miraron el cielo, que se nublaba frente a ellos, unas gotas cayeron en sus rostros, para luego ser acompañadas por otras que surgieron de este, seguidas de la fuerte lluvia que entonces se desató.

Andrew- rompió el silencio Axel- creo que nos equivocamos mucho…- sonrió

Somos unos imbéciles- decretó el rubio.

* * *

Bueno disculpen la demora, bastante estresante ha sido este tiempo x eso no he subido caps xDxDxD

espero les guste, se agradece sus comentarios C:

BYE!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Ambos jóvenes caminaban pensativos, en sus mentes un torbellino de emociones desbordaban su alma. Aunque lograron salir vivos de la guarida de Syah, por vez primera habían sentido la amargura de la derrota, a la vez resonaba en sus cabezas la imagen de su maestro preocupado por el evento que les permitió ser salvados, aquel nombre de las "Almas del purgatorio" les había hecho cambiar por primera vez su rostro sereno, en sus corazones podían sentir un negro presentimiento. Además entre sus vacilaciones aparecían las frases pronunciadas por aquellas chicas la tarde anterior, "Esto dejó de ser un juego", no podían evitar preocuparse por ellas, ambos estaban sumergidos en una guerra en la que no podían garantizar ni siquiera su propia seguridad. Por esa razón habían decidido involucrar al mínimo de personas, y el que dos chicas inocentes se vieran envueltas situación así era algo que no se podrían perdonar, pero al parecer ellas se propusieron romper sus esquemas negándose a dar un paso al costado, ya que ellas por primera vez sentían algo por aquellos chicos. Por otro lado estaban Minna y Arlette, esas chicas que les robaban las noches, ellas también estaban involucradas en aquella milenaria pugna, ayer cuando despertaron después de la pelea, no pudieron sentir una mayor vergüenza, habían sido humillados y además ellas fueron testigos de aquello, pero después de la vergüenza otro sentimiento más abrumador les generó que un nervioso escalofrío les recorriera la espalda, las chicas que más deseaban proteger en todo este mundo estaban involucradas en esta batalla, entonces se percataron, que ya no se les tenía permitido otra derrota, ni tampoco la retirada. Solo tenían una opción, avanzar, superarse a ellos mismos y vencer, ya no estaba dentro de las opciones la derrota.

Caminaron por poco más de una hora sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, dejando que sus pies los guiaran y antes de que lo notaran terminaron en aquel dojo en el que todo había comenzado. Pensaron por un momento que si el haber llegado a esa escuela fue solo una coincidencia o el destino estuvo jugando con ellos desde un comienzo, no pudieron evitar reír con esta última idea. Entonces como acostumbraban, deslizaron la puerta corrediza de madera pulida y dentro pudieron sentir un aura que los oprimía, sentían como si sus cuerpos estuvieran soportando un enorme peso, sus músculos se tensaron con violento espasmo, en un intento por resistir a esa fuerte presencia, podían sentir cómo sus cuellos eran oprimidos y su respiración se volvía cada vez más dificultosa, sus latidos se desbocaron en sus pechos. Aquella presencia ejercía una enorme presión sobre los jóvenes que trataban sin resultados de contener el miedo que se propagaba en sus corazones. Pero de pronto con una ola de fuerza, las sonrisas de Arlette y Minna arribaron a sus pensamientos, logrando que ambos chicos reaccionaran frente al miedo que comenzaba a dominarlos, y con ese pensamiento adoptaron aquella postura de pelea que les era característica a cada uno. Entonces desde las sombras surgió aquella imponente figura de quien fuera su maestro desde hace ya un buen tiempo.

-Llegan tarde jóvenes -dijo con voz un tanto preocupada.

- Lo sentimos maestro, desde ayer que reflexionamos lo sucedido- agregó Axel ya un tanto más tranquilo.

- Fue un duro golpe para nosotros, no solo la pelea, sino también tuvimos un pequeño problema en clases- dijo Andrew tratando de distender el lúgubre ambiente que se había ceñido sobre ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso eso de ayer? -interrogó inquieto Axel- fue demasiado extraño como sucedió todo.

-Sí, podía sentir la intención de matar de aquel sujeto- agregó el rubio.

- Esa persona jóvenes, es lo peor que les podría haber pasado- sentenció con peso en sus palabras, como si cada letra fuera una estaca en su gastado cuerpo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir maestro? -dijo Axel sorprendido por el peso en las palabras de su imperturbable maestro.

-Aquel hombre que atacó a Syah pertenece a una organización llamada "Las Diez Almas del Purgatorio"- esta frase caló hondo en los corazones de los jóvenes, haciendo que su alma tambaleara y sus rodillas temblaran por un instante- Esta organización es similar en objetivos a lo que era Syah, pero en proporciones mucho mayores, con influencias en muchos países, tanto en gobiernos como en ejércitos completos. Cuando yo aún era joven, junto con grupo de maestros nos propusimos acabar con aquella organización, esta batalla duró un mes y cuando terminó, todos mis compañeros habían caído. Entonces juré que nunca más permitiría que una oraganización similar se levantara. Desconozco la manera, pero ese manto de maldad se volvió a alzar, no me extrañaría que siguieran teniendo influencias como las de aquella época, es la única forma en podrían haber escapado de nuestra mirada- los jóvenes escuchaban callados y muy atentos las palabras del anciano.

- Entonces ¿qué se supone que debemos esperar? - dijo Andew, con la voz un tanto temblorosa, revelando el impacto que le generó las palabras del hombre que llamaba maestro. Ambos jóvenes sintieron sus almas recogerse ante la historia que el anciano les relataba, notaron la pena implícita en su voz y la verdad calada entre sus letras, conocían sus limitaciones y si aquella organización tenía tanto poder como su maestro decía realmente necesitaban un entrenamiento mucho mayor al que en su vida pensaron tener.

-¿Entonces solo nos sentamos a esperar que vengan a matarnos? - dijo irónico Axel, mientras su mente trataba de entender lo enormemente débil que en realidad era.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo firme el maestro- tal vez esté viejo, pero a esos novatos aun les hace falta mil años para poder parase frente a mí. Y les aviso que la única diferencia entre esos discípulos y ustedes es el tiempo, tan solo esperen un mes más y no habrá mayores diferencias- afirmó con seguridad- con estas palabras los espíritus de los chicos dejaron de tambalear, sus mentes se detuvieron en seco, dejando atrás la oscura tormenta que revolvía sus emociones.

- Entonces creo que esta charla solo nos esta quitando tiempo ¿o no? - celebró Andrew- ¡deberíamos ponernos a entrenar!

Con el corazón ya en paz, ambos jóvenes comenzaron su entrenamiento, uno que jamás soñaron. En los primeros cinco minutos sus músculos fueron llevados a su límite y sin detenerse comenzaron a practicar técnicas básicas, para que asi sus cuerpos aprendieran los movimientos y pudieran ejecutarlos de manera instintiva. Pronto se pasaron a las técnicas avanzadas, repitiéndolas una y otra sin ningún descanso, sus cuerpos se encontraban al borde del colapso, lo único que los mantenía en pie era ese deseo egocéntrico y egoísta de no ser derrotados otra vez, pero en el fondo de sus corazones sabían perfectamente que la razón de sus deseo eran aquellas bellas chicas que habían decidido alojarse en sus mentes desde el primer momento en que las vieron, por ellas soportarían los males del infierno con tal de protegerlas," Aunque jamas me mire" resonaba la frase en el corazón de Axel. "Para que ella pueda ser feliz" se alzaban las palabras en el alma de Andrew. Cada uno con su motivación, derribarían por la fuerza sus obstáculos, con la ayuda de todas sus amigas.

Tagasi, Divka, Sasa, Kamiko y Pam recorrían juntas los campos de la escuela, conversando de temas que se podrían escuchar en cualquier conversación de chicas normales, tanto así que quien las escuchara jamás esperaría que estuvieran involucradas en una de las más largas y cruentas guerras de la humanidad. Sus temas poco a poco fueron derivando de un lugar a otro sin tiempo ni espacio definido, pasando por materia de las clases, programas de televisión, pseudo romances que se rumoreaban, entre otros, con ciertas bromas en doble sentido que se dejaban caer de cuando en cuando. Todo fue bien hasta que inevitablemente la conversación arribó a la guerra de la cual ellas estaban siendo parte, el silencio se sembró entre ellas mientras en sus cabezas los sentimientos y emociones se mezclaban inconsistentemente.

-¡Me molestó lo que hicieron!- dijo Pam rompiendo el silencio, que ya a esas alturas se había vuelto molesto para todas.

-No entiendo por que se comportaron así- secondó Tagasi, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero es que tienen que ponerse en sus lugares- trató de calmarlas Divka- ellos fueron a atacar por iniciativa propia a Syah.

Apesar de que les dijimos que no fueran- interrumpió Kamiko, haciendo énfasis en el echo de que les habían advertido.

-¡Exacto!- celebró Divka- ellos no querían mostrar sus caras derrotadas después de que les dijimos explícitamente que no fueran- planteó la joven de cabellos negros, tratando que sus amigas vieran la situación de otra manera, y así pudieran comprender un poco la situación de aquellos chicos.

-Sí, pero de todas formas no era motivo para haberse ido sin decir nada- arguyó algo molesta Tagasi.

- Tal vez, pero tienes que considerar que en el grupo de avanzada no estábamos solo nosotras- sugirió Kamiko, tratando de dar a entender algo más allá de lo que habían mencionado sus amigas- recuerden que al despertar ambos ocultaron sus rostros.

-¿Tu dices que les gustan chicas que estaban en el grupo?- Pensó en voz alta Sasa.

-¡Es más que obvio!- rio Kamiko, lo que hizo que todas las presentes sonrieran de manera maligna.

- Oigan, cambiando el tema- dijo Tagasi interrumpiendo los maquiavélicos pensamientos de sus amigas- ¿tienen entrenamientos hoy?

-No, Giselle nos dio la tarde libre para que descansáramos - dijo Pam, algo intrigada por la pregunta de su amiga.

-¡Entonces vamos a comer helado!- dijo con los ojos brillantes de emoción la chica del escuadrón de espionaje.

* * *

y con esto termina el capitulo 12, lamento mucho la tardanza y espero que les halla gustado el cap

bueno ahora iran saliendo mas seguido.

se agradecen sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

-Espero que no se te haya ocurrido matarlos -dijo un hombre cubierto con una capucha blanca, a la vez que unos blancos cabellos se deslizaban entre su cuello y la tela, sus marcados brazos quedaban a la vista con la chaqueta sin mangas que se continuaba con la capucha.

-No preguntes idioteces Alfons -dijo el hombre de cabellos largos y cicatriz en el ojo- ¿o crees que por ser el Alma Errante puedes venir a darme órdenes? Recuerda que yo soy el Alma Condenada, la primera alma del purgatorio.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! -dijo riendo el hombre de cabellos blancos- es solo que aquellos chicos que encontré avanzan rápido y no sé qué tanto los podré entrenar antes de que decidan hacer algo estúpido -cruzó los brazos, mientras se apoyaba en un muro de madera, a la vez que Iván se sentaba en un banco frente a una barra.

-Así que esos chicos conocían a los discípulos del anciano ¿no? -agregó mientras abría una botella de Ron, sirviéndose en un vaso con tres cubos de hielos en él.

-En cuanto les dije que les daría la fuerza para vencerlos, vinieron conmigo sin siquiera pensarlo, ese odio que llevan dentro es muy fuerte -rio irónico pensando en aquella mirada llena de furia en los rostros de aquellos chicos- no puedo entender qué les habrán hecho los discípulos del anciano.

-Aquellos chicos son más fuertes de lo que pensamos -agregó Iván dándole un sorbo a su vaso, que al elevarse emitió el suave tintinear de los cubos de hielos que flotaban en aquel líquido color bronce- realmente al entrar pensé que estaban muertos, pero al acercarme sentí como sus corazones aún latían con gran intensidad, los chicos que se enfrentaron a ellos a simple vista estaban ilesos, pero cuando los examinaron mostraron señales de haber recibido daños en órganos internos. Realmente creo que es imposible que ese daño pueda ser generado por alguien que lleva entrenando un par de meses.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó el hombre de chaqueta blanca mientras se aproximaba a la barra.

-Nada, solo son viejas leyendas -bebió un trago del bronceado licor, tratando de olvidar aquel pensamiento que abordaba sus ideas- son solo idioteces que se me vienen a la cabeza.

-Bueno, solo venía a verificar que las presas de mis discípulos no estuvieran muertas -rio mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda al hombre que llenaba de nuevo el vaso que estaba en frente de él.

Litt y Luch intercambiaban fuertes golpes y patadas a una velocidad que haría cuestionarse el tiempo que llevaban entrenando aquellos chicos, todo respondía a lo que se suponía era un combate de entrenamiento. Haciendo caso omiso a la lógica normal, ellos apuntaban con fuerza y violencia, sin importar que aquel que estaba enfrente de ellos fuera su compañero de entrenamientos. Este intenso vaivén de golpes se vio interrumpido abruptamente por el aparecer de aquel hombre de blanca capucha que hasta hace poco se encontraba charlando con el Alma Condenada, provocando que ambos jóvenes rápidamente se cuadraran enfrente de aquel imponente hombre.

-Creo que ya se enteraron de lo que sucedió con sus amiguitos de la infancia -agregó sarcásticamente el maestro mientras caminaba en frente de los jóvenes con los brazos cruzados en la espalda-. Supe que se enfrentaron a los discípulos de Syah.

- Creo que no salieron muy bien parados de ese combate- agregó Luch riendo, regocijándose de las miserias que estaban pasando sus enemigos.

¿Pero están vivos cierto? -dijo Litt, ya algo furioso- ¡esos imbéciles no pueden morir hasta que se enfrenten a nosotros!- gritó Litt mientras en su corazón brotaba la rabia que siempre ha alimentado en su interior, especialmente por aquel sujeto de cabellos negros conocido como Axel, cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre sus músculos se tensaban y su ira se desbordaba.

-Andrew no moriría tan fácilmente- dijo serio Luch, mientras la ira invadía sus músculos y su razón, a la vez que ésta se perdía en el día en que se encontraron por primera vez con Litt, en cómo por la existencia de aquel chico rubio se vio sumergida en la oscuridad y en las tinieblas- estoy seguro que ese idiota puede resistir eso y más.

-¡Tranquilos jóvenes!- rio sarcásticamente el maestro, debido a la iracunda respuesta que obtuvo de sus discípulos- probablemente estén vivos y mejor de lo que creen -bromeó-. Ahora, aquellos con los que pelearon llevaban en Syah más de dos años, así que realmente me sorprende que sobrevivieran a esa pelea, porque en pocas palabras, según nosotros si el oponente sobrevive hemos perdido la batalla, ahora ellos vencen cuando rompen la voluntad de su rival, por eso mismo deben fortalecer sus corazones al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo, porque deben conseguir que sus corazones sean lo suficientemente firmes como para que resistan los embates que les darán esos chicos. Por lo que logré ver en los jóvenes que pelearon contra ellos, les puedo decir que deben fortalecer mucho más sus corazones, en esos chicos aun se tambaleaban sus espíritus, así que pueden apostar que tal vez estén a la par físicamente de Axel y Andrew, pero deben entrenar sus corazones y fortalecer sus espíritus para así poder enfrentarse a ellos- con esto los corazones de Litt y Luch se agitaron fuertemente, mientras sus almas comenzaban a arder, sus ojos se llenaban de adrenalina y en sus mentes resonaba "así debe ser".

* * *

En el salón estaban Axel y Andrew tratando de olvidar, aunque fuera un poco, lo que habían vivido hace unas pocas semanas, aunque por ahora no habían vuelto a encontrarse con nadie que quisieran enfrentarse a ellos, ni que atentaran contra quienes ellos querían, así que por ahora seguían sus entrenamientos de manera normal, aunque estaban totalmente seguros de que el entrenamiento cada día se hacía más y más complejo y duro, pero eso ya no les importaba porque en sus corazones ahora tenían por primera vez alguien por quien luchar, habían decidido llevar esos sentimientos como una medalla de honor que marcaría sus caminos. Tan solo se les quedaba un pequeño detalle, Yavih y Camil habían decidido que el juego que una vez comenzaron ya dejaría de ser un juego y a pesar de lo que ellos les pidieron, no quisieron detenerse ni mucho menos alejarse.

Al momento en que la profesora entró, Andrew tenía tomada por los pies a Kamiko mientras Axel esquivaba los golpes de Tagasi, y Dívka y Pam le gritaban a Andrew para que bajara a la pequeña, la escena en sí era muy graciosas para todos, pero en cuanto la profesora se dio cuenta los regañó fuertemente a ambos.

-En cuanto más los veo, más me doy cuenta de que son unos idiotas que no hacen otra cosa que estupideces, si no fuera por sus notas creo que ya hubieran sido expulsados de la escuela- regañó iracundamente la mujer que venía a impartir la clase- ¡Oh! Pero- sonrió malévolamente- recuerdo que hoy comenzamos el entrenamiento para poder convertirlos en hombre con etiqueta y clase ¿o me equivoco?

-Hm… ¡no recuerdo nada de eso!- trató de huir Andrew mientras un frío espasmo recorría su espalda. En ese momento sintió como la profesora emanaba una fuerte aura oscura.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- rio irónicamente la joven maestra, a la vez que en su mente pasaban mil ideas, cada una más maquiavélica que la anterior- que triste, porque yo he estado esperando desde el día que se acordó- acercando su cara a la de Andrew, logrando que este se pusiera blanco como un papel. En ese segundo Axel arrastraba sus pies hacia la salida- ¡Alto ahí!- ordenó sin dar la vuelta- ¿a dónde ibas Axel?- se acercó suavemente al chico, con una voz falsamente tierna.

-A ningún lugar- argumentó el nervioso joven, tratando de zafarse de la peligrosa situación.

-¡Ve a tu lugar!- no terminó de decir la frase y Axel ya estaba sentado en su pupitre- y los quiero a los dos a las 6 en el casino de profesores- agregó la maestra cuando vio a los dos en sus lugares, para después proseguir con la clase, ambos chicos quedaron realmente asustados con lo que acaba de pasar y rogaban a dios morir en el entrenamiento para poder evitar el brutal castigo que les daría esa mujer. No pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando suena la puerta de la sala y al abrirse aparecen dos caras muy conocidas para Axel y Andrew.

-Permiso profesora, hoy se nos informó que seríamos transferidas de clase- dijo una de las que entró.

-¿Y por qué nadie me informó?- agregó algo molesta la maestra.

-Creo que fue porque es algo de último momento- respondió la otra chica.

-Está bien, entonces preséntense y tomen algún asiento libre- se resignó la educadora.

-Mi nombre es Minna, espero que podamos llevarnos bien- saludó la bella joven de marcadas curvas.

-Yo soy Arlette, ¡gusto en conocerlos!- sonrió al salón la linda castaña. Ante esta situación, en la mente tanto de Axel como de Andrew resonaba la frase _¡Esto no terminará bien!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Ya sonaba la campana que indicaba el comienzo del recreo, mientras algunos salían a comprar algo, otros simplemente salían a conversar con algún amigo o a buscar a alguien. Axel y Andrew habían decidido salir corriendo de aquella aula, la mezcla de emociones que les generó la llegada de aquellas chicas al salón los hizo ignorar incluso los gritos del profesor ordenando que no corrieran por los pasillos.

- ¿Qué diablos sucede acá? - gritó sorprendido Axel, mientras trataba inútilmente de recuperar el aire que no sabía si perdió por correr como alma que lleva el diablo o por la impresión que le generó ver a Minna en su salón, "_debe ser por correr, si eso debe ser", _pensaba para sí mismo.

-Hace nada nos enteramos que están en los escuadrones de apoyo y ahora resulta que ¡también están en nuestro salón!- habló irónico Andrew, a la vez que traba de ordenar sus pensamientos sin lograr comprender el por qué su cabeza no cesaba de dar vueltas y sus ideas iban de un lado a otro sin respetar tiempo, espacio ni distancia, "_¡cálmate! ¿Qué diablos te está pasando?", _se repetía internamente.

-Estoy seguro de que Jul está detrás de todo esto- agregó el moreno sin entender mucho si todo sucedió por ayudarlos o simplemente fue una jugarreta del destino.

-¡Voy a partírsela ahora mismo!- decretó el joven de ojos azules cuando comenzaba la marcha directo hacia la oficina de aquel hombre que les había colocado en tal situación tan complicada en sus cabezas.

- ¿Y qué se supone que le dirás?- sujetó a su amigo el joven de ojos cafés, para detener su marcha destructiva contra los inocentes cuarteles de investigación. -No puedes solamente ir y decirle que no te gustaron sus acciones solo porque sí ¿o no?- lo hizo entrar en razón.

-Pero entonces ¿nos comemos el hecho de tener a un par de metros a quienes nos propusimos olvidar?- se quejó el rubio, pensando en situaciones que definitivamente no quería vivir.

- Eso no lo sé, pero lo que sé es que no tenemos argumentos para cuestionar a Jul y sin eso no podemos quejarnos ni pedir un cambio- resignó el muchacho, aunque aun así no se sentía cómodo con el solo tener que acatar la situación, y realmente no sabía cómo enfrentar a Minna todos los días, todo el día.

-Esto no me agrada para nada- agregó Andrew tratando de imaginar cómo mirar a Arlette todos los días y cómo soportar verla con su novio cada día, no sabía si podría resistirlo o se volvería loco en algún momento.

-Creo que es mejor no entrar a la siguiente clase- sugirió Axel tratando apaciguar los corazones de ambos.

-¿Trajiste eso?- preguntó el rubio con una leve sonrisa.

-Siempre la llevo encima- devolvió la sonrisa mostrando una pequeña botella metálica con una cinta verde.

-Por eso eres mi hermano- rio tranquilo Andrew.

* * *

-Vamos a la azotea antes de que nos vean los profesores- sonrió Axel al momento que comenzaron su camino hacia la azotea.

-¡Minna! ¡Arlette!- saludó alegre Pam, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a sus nuevas compañeras de salón.

-Hola Pam- saludo Minna, respondiendo el caluroso abrazo de la chica, manifestado de igual manera por Arlette. Para después saludar al resto de las chicas, que se les habían acercado, entre ellas Divka, Kamiko, Tagasi y Sasa.

-¿Que pasó? ¿Por qué las transfirieron de salón?- preguntó curiosa Divka, tratando de que no las escucharan el resto de las alumnas que no se habían envuelto en la secreta guerra que vivían.

-Creo que Jul decidió que se necesitaban más personas para evitar que Axel y Andrew vuelvan a cometer una idiotez- agregó seria Arlette, mostrando su molestia por tener que cuidar a dos sujetos que su juicio eran unos irresponsables infantiles.

-Además se nos asignó la misión de vigilar más de cerca sus relaciones- agregó la chica del pelo negro ondulado- Jul no quiere más inocentes involucrados en esto- sintiendo que esta misión sería en extremo compleja, lo que le hizo enfadar en cierta forma.

-Eso será difícil, esos dos no obedecen a nadie- opinó Tagasi sintiendo en parte la molestia de esas chicas.

-Sí, además no suelen decirle a nadie donde van o si volverán- Sumó Kamiko recordando los problemas que ya les habían generado, incluso antes de comenzada la guerra. Ambas chicas tenían una misión en extremo compleja e interminable.

-Pero si necesitan ayuda podemos organizar algo para poder vigilarlos mejor- sugirió Divka, al ver que ambas chicas estaban bastante molestas con la situación.

-¡Sí!- celebró Tagasi, aceptando contenta la idea. -Además tenemos que descubrir quienes son las chicas que les gustan.- Recordó el objetivo que se habían fijado hace unos días.

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó extrañada Arlette.

-Es que al parecer a Axel y Andrew les gusta alguien- agregó silenciosa Sasa, mientras colocaba su mano al costado de su boca, como tratando de que el sonido se distribuyera en esa dirección.

-Sí, y probablemente sea alguna chica de los escuadrones- comentó Pam tratando de que sus nuevas compañeras de salón se interesaran en el tema.

-Yo pensaba que ese par de egocéntricos no pudieran sentir interés en alguien más que en ellos mismos- dijo irónica Arlette a lo que Minna rio un poco.

-No seas así Arlette, hasta esos ególatras tienen derecho a enamorarse- bromeó la chica de pelo negro ondulado.

-Sí, acá hay dos chicas que no los dejan ni a sol ni a sombra- comentó Kamiko al recodar aquella bellas chicas que también se habían transferido a ese salón- ¿Camil y Yavih son sus nombres verdad?- dudó un segundo en su memoria.

-Sí, se sientan delante de ellos y les coquetean todo el día- comentó Tagasi con un dejo de mala intención en sus palabras- aunque a veces esos dos las ignoran olímpicamente, ellas no se cansan, es como una obsesión que tienen.

-Aunque en este último tiempo han sido más amables con ellas por lo que sé, aun no han concretado nada- explicó Pam segura de lo que decía, intentando hacer parecer aquella información como un dato sacado de los archivos más valiosos.

- La verdad no me interesa saber con quienes están relacionados o si están enamorados de alguien- dijo secamente Minna, demostrando su desagrado frente a aquellos jóvenes- a mí solo me pidieron que los vigilara e informara quienes eran sus contactos más frecuentes- dijo al apoyarse en uno de los pupitres que estaban alrededor de ellas.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo- moviendo la cabeza a los lados Divka- ¿donde están esos dos?- señaló la ausencia de los jóvenes. Ambos habían abandonado el salón apenas sonada la campana por la puerta trasera del salón sin dejar escapar el más mínimo ruido y a una velocidad que se correlacionaba con su edad.

-¡Maldición!- se quejaron Minna y Arlette.

-Revisa este piso y la cafetería, yo reviso el primer piso y el gimnasio- avisó Arlette al segundo que se alistaba a correr, pero su cerrera fue detenida por una mano en su hombro.

-Lo más probable es que salieran por la parte trasera apenas sonó la campana- dijo Minna con la mano en el hombro de su amiga- lo mejor será esperar a que regresen, tarde o temprano deben volver ¿o no?- señaló algo despreocupada ante el tema.

-Sobre eso- llamó la atención Tagasi, sin mostrar un rostro muy convencido sobre hablar o no- esos dos no suelen volver a clases después de irse- dijo tratando de sonreír amablemente.

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendieron Minna y Arlette.

- Sí, además los profesores encargados los empiezan a buscar y no los encuentran hasta que aparecen en el salón- agregó preocupada Sasa. Aquellas chicas parecían algo molestas con la situación.

-Entonces probablemente no los encontremos- resignó Arlette, tomando asiento en su pupitre sin ganas de hacer nada.

-Solo esperar a que se dignen a llegar- segundó Minna también resignada a la situación, a la vez que pasaban por su cabeza todos los posibles lugares en los que se podían encontrar los jóvenes. Debía admitirlo, no los odiaba, pero aun así le molestaba mucho esa sonrisa que siempre llevaban, sobre todo en aquel chico de pelo negro Axel, sabía a la perfección que esa sonrisa que se dedicaba a mostrar al mundo no era más que una simple mascara que usaba para esconderse y eso era lo que no soportaba.

-¿Cómo lo hacen? ¡Siempre están metiéndose en problemas!-exclamó algo enfadada Arlette, le molestaba de sobre manera esa forma que tenían esos dos de meterse en problemas, aunque le intrigaba esa manera que tenían para pasar por todo y continuar sonriendo y seguir bromeando como si fuesen unos jóvenes sin mayores responsabilidades, sobre todo ese rubio llamado Andrew, aun no comprendía como podía comportarse así después de tener peleas en que las que su vida y la vida de muchos estaba en juego.

-Pero tranquilas, por la hora yo creo que volverán- las trató de confortar Kamiko. Pero mayor fue la sorpresa al percatarse de que los jóvenes no llegaron cuando acabó el recreo, así que todas asumieron que ambos no iban a llegar por lo menos a esa clase, lo que hizo que la ira de Arlette comenzara a nacer.

* * *

Tanto Axel como Andrew estaban en la azotea de la escuela compartiendo el líquido de la pequeña botella metálica y en cuanto se agotó el cobrizo líquido, ambos se recostaron sobre el piso y ahora miraban el techo.

-Necesitaba un trago- suspiró Axel mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando la suave brisa que movía sus cabellos.

- Un poco de paz nunca está demás- se acomodo Andrew a unos metros de Axel.

-Sabes, pensé que nunca me enamoraría de nuevo- contó Axel -y tampoco esperaba que fuera de una chica que peleara a mi lado.

-Yo jamás pensé que me enamoraría de una chica con novio- bromeó Andrew -y cada día me enamora más. Continuaron allí en silencio hasta que sonó otra vez la campana, anunciando el término de la hora de clases.

-No quiero entrar a clases- se quejó Axel a los pocos minutos de sonada la campana.

-No, además allá están ellas y la verdad aun no…- fue interrumpido Andrew por una voz femenina, ya antes conocida.

-Espero que no estén hablando de nosotras- interrumpió la chica de cabellos dorados que se le acercaba a Axel gateando.

-Nosotras los extrañamos cuando no están en clases- se acercó Camil a la cara de Andrew con una mirada coqueta.

-¡Yavih!- sorprendido el chico de cabellos negros.

-¡Camil!- secundó el rubio al abrir sus ojos.

- ¿C-Cómo nos encontraron?- preguntó Axel algo nervioso mientras se sentaba para poder alejarse un poco de Yavih. Esa chica lo desconcertaba, pareciera que es una chica rica consentida, pero al conocerla se dio cuenta de que ella se ha esforzado demasiado para poder cumplir con los estatus de su familia, tanto en los estudios como en lo que a clase se refiere. Debía reconocerlo aunque no la amara, sentía una fuerte atracción hacia ella.

-Sí, ¿cómo llegaron aquí?- trató de alejarse Andrew, sabía que Camil le producía cosas que aunque no fueran sentimientos fuertes le llamaban a seguir su juego y acercase mas a ese bello rostro. Lo admitía, tenía miedo de que sus encantos terminasen ganándole. Ella al igual que Yavih, debió cargar con el estigma de la chica que se consiente en todo, mientras ella debía cumplir con los altos estándares de su familia.

-Bueno, como nos citaron aquí la última vez, creímos que estarían aquí de nuevo- habló la rubia a la vez que sentaba en las piernas de Axel.

-Pensábamos que tal vez podríamos jugar durante el recreo- susurró tiernamente Camil mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro de Andrew.

-¡Chicas! por favor, ¡debemos volver al salón! con Andrew estábamos solo descansando un poco- se excusó al momento de ponerse de pie.

-¡Sí! ¡Además tenemos aun mucho que aprender!- dijo tratando de poner una voz seria Andrew, mientras se colocaba de pie. Con estas palabras Axel y Andrew salieron corriendo del lugar con dirección de vuelta al salón, ahí se sentaron en sus lugares y simularon no ver a Minna y Arlette. Para eso se sentaron en sus pupitres y parecieron hablar de cualquier cosa. Pronto llegó la profesora y regañó a ambos por haberse fugado de la clase anterior. Así como la última hora de clases llegó se fue, Axel y Andrew fueron a su entrenamiento habitual en el dojo detrás de la escuela. Tan pronto como se desocuparon tuvieron que correr hasta la cafetería de profesores, donde ya sabían que estaría su perdición.

-Se atrasaron -fue lo único que escucharon salir de salón ...

* * *

ahora el Cap 14 bueno creo que el ritmo que llevo ahora es bastante bueno así que sigan leyendo por fa xDxD

Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

— ¡Se tardaron! —se escuchó una familiar voz que venía desde dentro de la cafetería, tenían miedo, no sabían con qué clase de medieval castigo se encontrarían detrás de esa puerta, por reflejo Axel extendió su mano hacia la perilla de puerta, lentamente la giró hasta que escuchó el metálico sonido del pestillo saliendo de su ranura, dudó un momento si empujar o no la puerta, entonces la mano de Andrew se posó en su hombro.

— Vamos, hemos salido de peores —apoyó el rubio a su compañero, pero su voz se escuchaba algo dubitativa y poco segura, sus ojos aun emanaban miedo, pero estaba seguro de que con Axel lograrían soportarlo. Entonces el chico de ojos color chocolate empujó la puerta, la que se abrió revelando un salón muy amplio, que contenía muchas maesas cubiertas por manteles blancos adornados por un pequeño florero que contenía un pequeño ramillete de flores color rojo. En la mesa central se encontraba la profesora sentada con las piernas y brazos cruzados.

— Los sentimos profesora pero el entrenamiento se alargó más de lo esperado —se disculpó Andrew, tratando de apaciguar la furia de aquella mujer.

— Muy bien entonces creo que debo comenzar— sentenció antes de ponerse de pie —dejemos algo bien en claro, ustedes están aquí para aprender a ser mayordomos de la alta clase, no quiero nada de esas miradas de niño bonito —mandándole un mirada asesina a Andrew —ni esas frases de galán de telenovela- asestando otra mirada directo en Axel —serán mayordomos dignos y distinguidos, ustedes deben poder dar la vida por servir a sus amos o amas, mantendrán una acogedora sonrisa en todo momento, si yo digo que quiero algo que no está en el menú, ¿ustedes me dicen? —dejó la interrogante para que alguno la respondiera.

— ¿Ya no queda? —respondió inseguro Axel, a lo que generó que la profesora deslizara de entre sus ropas un objeto negro fino y alargado.

— ¡Mal! —gritó la profesora al momento que golpeaba con la fusta el hombro de Axel, golpe que éste decidió resistir sin emitir ninguna queja —si les pido algo que no estás en el menú ustedes dicen "lo lamento mucho ama, pero nuestro chef no puede preparar eso en este momento, puede elegir cualquier cosa dentro de nuestro menú" y esa sonrisa será sincera ¡¿estamos de acuerdo?! — les increpó a ambos.

— ¡Sí señora! —respondieron ambos por instinto a modo de grito.

— ¡Muy bien! ahora quiero ver como sirven un plato —les ordenó a ambos chicos señalando las bandejas que estaban en la barra de la cafetería, cada bandeja tenía un plato vacío y un vaso lleno de agua. La profesora se acercó a la barra de la cafetería —quiero que caminen de aquí hasta mi mesa y sirvan el plato sin derramar ni una gota, además deberán mantener siempre su gallardía y dignidad —instruyó sacudiendo la fusta contar su mano. Rápidamente ambos jóvenes tomaron las bandejas negras, al levantarlas se percataron de que esos platos también contenían agua, para así poder hacer más realista la prueba, los artefactos en total no tenían un peso mayor, pero la tarea de cargar ese conjunto por todo un día era una tarea que definitivamente sería difícil de cumplir. Con las bandejas en su poder la tomaron con una sola mano y con el codo semi-flectado, puesto a media altura, sin olvidar su tarea comenzaron a caminar hacia la mesa en que se había situado la maestra mientras ellos se adaptaban a esa nueva experiencia. La mano de Axel era bastante estable y aunque no lograba moverse con fluidez consiguió llegar hasta la mesa, Andrew aunque se movía con mayor rapidez, su plato estaba hasta la mitad producto de las múltiples salpicaduras y su vaso se había tambaleado en más de una ocasión.

— ¡Ambos los hicieron mal! — Gritó la maestra al momento que lanzaba dos golpes con la fusta a las cabezas de los chicos — deben hacer que parezca fácil, no pueden tambalear o caminar como si se les fuera a caer todo, deben proyectar seguridad y confianza. Hoy nos centraremos solo en esto, así que espero que aprendan, porque no se moverán de aquí hasta que esos platos lleguen a la mesa sin que una gota de agua toque el exterior, mientras sus sonrisas están llenas de galantería y sus pasos sean más firmes que la muralla china —sentenció enfada la profesora y entonces ambos chicos supieron que ese día no llegarían temprano a casa.

Al siguiente día Axel y Andrew estaban sentados en sus asientos tratando de olvidar la traumática experiencia del día anterior, mientras que todos a su alrededor trataban de descifrar el por qué se encontraban tan deprimidos. Al salón aun no llegaban ni Yavih ni Camil, por lo que por ahora ambos se encontraban rodeados por sus amigas que miraban con cierto humor las condiciones en las que sus amigos estaban, si bien era común verlos algo cansados por los entrenamientos diarios, ese día estaban particularmente vencidos.

— ¿Qué les paso? — preguntaron intentando disimular su risa.

— Esa profesora — agregó sin fierezas Axel, sin despagar su cabeza del asiento.

— No sé que tiene en nuestra contra —se lamentó Andrew también sin levantar el rostro.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le hemos hecho? — Preguntó con ironía Tagasi —ustedes no hacen caso, se fugan del salón, molestan en clases ¿y tienen el descaro de preguntar qué tiene la profesora contra ustedes? O sea son bien descarados —acusó a modo de regaño, mientras ambos se intentaban despegarse de los pupitres, no sin antes de emitir una seria de sonidos en señal de malestar.

— Pero eso solo son unas bromitas —se excusó Axel tratando de justificar un comportamiento que sabía era inapropiado.

— ¡Nada de cosas acá! —gritó Tagasi intentando invalidar el argumento del moreno.

— Ella tiene razón —secundo Divka, mirando los rostros agotados de ambos chicos — no pueden estarse fugando siempre de clases, ni armando desorden durante las clases —continuó regañando la chica alta. Justo en ese instante por la puerta ingresan Arlette y Minna, las que apenas entraron, mandaron una mirada asesina hacia los chicos que se encontraban aun vencidos en sus lugares, ellos sintieron estas miradas y no pudieron evitar sentir un tétrico escalofrío en sus espaldas.

— ¡Hola! —saludó alegre Minna al grupo que rodeaba a los chicos, mientras Arlette, movía su mano para evitar saludarlas uno por uno.

— ¡Hola! —saludaron todas en distintos ritmos y tonos, para darles la bienvenida a las chicas que se acercaban.

— ¿Y a ustedes que les dio? —preguntó algo extrañada Arlette, pues no estaba habituada a verlos a ambos en esas deplorables condiciones psíquicas. Ante estas palabras el cuerpo de Andrew se tensó instantáneamente, y sintió cómo su corazón se sobresaltaba con tan solo la proximidad de la chica.

— Es que ayer comenzaron el entrenamiento de mayordomos que les impuso la profesora — informó Kamiko, mientras se reía de la sola idea de que ese par de salvajes tuvieran que aprender clase y etiqueta.

— ¿Y por esa estupidez están así? —cuestionó muy extrañada Minna, mientras se acerba a Axel tratando analizar si tenía algún daño serio —pensaba que los entrenamientos de su maestro eran duros, deberían poder aguantar algo así ¿o no? —la chica se extrañó de que no pudieran soportar algo que a su juicio parecía tan banal.

— No es eso, si notros podemos soportarlo físicamente —Se defendió Andrew, al darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba totalmente congelado por la cercanía con la chica —en realidad no me siento mal físicamente, pero siento como si realmente no quisiera moverme, ni siquiera respirar — intentó justificar su actual estado, aunque ellos entendían que la profesora había acabado con sus egos, no era algo de lo que quisieran que las demás se enteraran, menos Minna y Arlette. En ese momento se sienten unos pasos acercarse rápidamente a donde se encontraba el grupo conversando.

—Hola — interrumpió la voz de una chica — ¿qué te pasó Axel? —entonces se percataron que esos pasos acelerados eran de Yavih y Camil.

— Andrew ¿por qué estas así? —se asustó Camil al ver la condición del joven rubio. Producto de la impresión que les provocó a imagen de ambos chicos sin ese brillo que habitualmente despedían.

— Estoy bien Yavih, solo estoy algo cansado —argumentó el moreno, tratando de poner algo de distancia.

—Tranquila, fue solo el entrenamiento de la maestra que agotó nuestras últimas reservas — tranquilizó el rubio a la pelirroja.

— Oigan cálmense si no tienen nada, están solo llamando atención —agregó despreocupadamente entre risas Tagasi al ver como se preocupaban las chicas.

— ¡Como puedes decir eso! —gritó la rubia, provocando la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

— Cálmate Yavih si no es para tanto —intentó tranquilizar Pam a la chica rubia.

— ¡Ustedes no comprenden! —se escuchó el grito de Camil en un mismo tono desesperado, lo que terminó de sorprender al salón entero.

— Solo nosotras los vemos a diario —agregó Yavih con la desesperación inundándole la garganta y las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

— ¡Nosotras sabemos que no están bien! —murmulló entre lagrimas Camil, su llanto emanaba una pena y soledad enormes.

— Cálmate Yavih —dijo Axel poniéndose de pie para intentar detener su llanto, sin importar quien fuera, ambos chicos eran incapaces de soportar el llanto de una chica. Olvidando todo acerca de la presencia de Arlette, Andrew también se puso de pie para poder acercarse a Camil.

— No Axel, tranquilo, esto no es culpa tuya— agregó Yavih evadiendo el abrazo de Axel —vamos Camil —llamó a la chica de cabellos rojos, y se dirigieron a la puerta —por favor díganle a la profesora que fuimos a la enfermería —pidió a los chicos que aun miraban atónitos la situación. Todos en el salón miraban silentes como las chicas se retiraban entre lágrimas del salón.

— ¡Las tipas locas! —rio Tagasi rompiendo el silencio que llenaba el salón, entonces sintió como una ráfaga de aire pasó a un costado de su cara, rozando su mejilla izquierda, al mirar vio que el puño cerrado de Andrew estaba cerca del lugar donde había sentido el impulso de viento.

— Por favor no hables de algo que no tienes ni la más remota idea —dijo Andrew, mandando una mirada llena de ira hacia la chica. Tagasi sintió como el pánico inundaba sus músculos, si bien sabía pelear relativamente bien, entendía perfectamente que si aquel chico que la miraba con ojos de furia decidía darle una golpiza, ella mucho no podría hacer.

— ¡Andrew! —Gritó Axel sin mover su cabeza —siéntate —agregó, a lo que el rubio chasqueó la lengua y obedeció.

—Chicas por favor eviten sus comentarios sobre Yavih y Camil, o sinceramente no responderé por los actos de Andrew ni los míos —sentenció Axel marcando la seriedad del momento con la gravedad de su voz y el peso de su mirada. Entonces se sentó en su lugar y justo en ese momento la campana resonó largamente por todo el salón, todos se fueron a sus lugares y la profesora no tardó en entrar.

La clase se fue lenta y pesada, como dándole tiempo a todos para que asimilaran lo que sucedía, y dejando que los chicos se quemaran la cabeza pensando en lo que habían hecho, no les había gustado enfadarse con ellas pero no podían dejar que juzgaran a Yavih y Camil por ese tonto estereotipo que todos tenían de ambas.

Una vez que el recreo llegó, Tagasi se puso de pie y se acercó a ambos jóvenes.

— Hm Axel, Andrew —habló le chica tratando de llamar la atención de los jóvenes.

— ¿Si Tagasi? —Axel intentando facilitar la situación.

— Yo les quería pedir disculpas por si lo que dije les molestó —agregó algo asustada Tagasi por lo que fuera a suceder.

— Está bien —suspiró Andrew tratando de calmarse —solo si quieren dar su opinión sobre Yavih y Camil, no lo hagan enfrente de nosotros —entonces levantó la cabeza hacia donde estaban las demás chicas —también va para ustedes, ¡pueden dar su opinión cundo conozcan a las personas! — Gritó a todo el salón. Todos se asustaron cuando escucharon el fuerte grito del chico.

— Solo cálmense ¿sí chicos?, nosotros estamos bien y estoy seguro de que Yavih y Camil también — Elevó la voz Axel intentando distender el ambiente que aun se sentía tenso.

— Nosotras estamos como queremos —se escuchó un voz femenina desde la puerta —y creo que ustedes lo saben —era Yavih y Camil las que caminaban coquetamente hacia Axel y Andrew como ya era la costumbre en el día a día, imagen que hizo cambiar drásticamente el ambiente en el salón y obligándolos a todos a esbozar las usuales sonrisas que se llevaban en aquel lugar.

En uno de los muros de la escuela se encontraban dos sujetos de ropas desgastadas y rotas, que miraban hacia el interior del lugar con una macabra sonrisa en sus rostros.

— Al fin —susurró el joven de cabellos negros y crespos, mientras que su compañero estaba sentado en el muro, balanceando las piernas como si de un juego se tratara.


	16. Chapter 16

**Cápitulo 16**

Las campanas que anunciaban el final del día de clases resonaban por toda la escuela repartiendo el relajo y la alegría en todas las aulas. Poco a poco los estudiantes se fueron retirando del edificio en grupos que variaban en número, mientras en la salida se encontraba un chico de cabellos negros y muy rizados, llamaba la atención por su oscura piel y sus ropas al estilo Hippie. A su lado, un chico de tez clara y sonrisa amigable, ambos esperaban algún indicio que les permitiera entrar sin llamar la atención de los alumnos que se encontraban en el lugar. Caminaron un poco alrededor de la escuela hasta que encontraron una pequeña hendidura en el muro, saltaron y se tomaron del borde de este y con una destreza gatuna pasaron al otro lado.

En las oficinas de investigación se dispararon las alarmas de las recientemente instaladas alarmas, la operadora de las máquinas miró la pantalla que mostraba a los dos jóvenes que hace unos instantes habían sorteado el muro de la escuela.

- ¡Capitán!- llamó la chica, y a los pocos segundos por la puerta Jul entró a la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que las alarmas estaban calibradas- se quejó al entrar al lugar.

- ¡No capitán! dos hombres han brincado el muro externo y están deambulando por las instalaciones- agregó la chica indicando con el dedo la imagen que mostraba el suceso descrito.

- Enviaremos a Tagasi, Divka y Kamiko a reconocer el sitio- acotó el hombre de negros y rizados cabellos, mientras caminaba fuera del lugar y entraba a otra habitación en la que estaban otras chicas operando lo que parecían máquinas de detección y de comunicación- ¡Quiero al equipo L en el muro externo sector sur! -ordenó al aire.

- ¡Enseguida señor!- dijo una de las muchachas.

-Que el Escuadrón Blanco informen en todo momento de la posición de Axel y Andrew, no quiero que se acerquen al lugar hasta que sea absolutamente necesario- ordenó de nuevo sin mirar a nadie.

- ¡Sí señor!- gritó otra chica que estaba sentada frente a una máquina.

- Infórmenle al escuadrón médico que necesitamos un equipo preparado para la emergencia- continuó gritando en el mismo tono.

- ¡Sí señor!- gritó una tercera chica.

* * *

Ambos chicos caminaban despreocupadamente mientras conversaban o reían de cualquier tema, avanzaban a través de los patios de la escuela cuando se topan de frente con Tagasi, Divka y Kamiko, quienes recorrían el sitio buscando a los sujetos que habían entrado a la escuela.

-¡Vaya mira qué tenemos aquí!- dijo el moreno acercándose a las chicas como disfrutando la vista que tenía delante de ellas.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen en esta escuela?- dijo Tagasi mandando una fuerte mirada a ambos.

-¡Guau! ¡Esa mirada!- rio el chico de tez clara- lo siento, dónde están nuestros modales, soy Arieru y mi amigo es Jushe -dijo al momento que hacía una fingida reverencia- un gusto en conocerlas- sonrió al levantarse.

-Solo buscamos a unos amigos- rio el chico moreno llamado Jushe- pero creo que encontramos mejor compañía- se acercó de manera coqueta al Tagasi.

- Sí, realmente hay chicas lindas en estas escuela- Agregó Arieru dirigiéndose a Divka. Entonces Tagasi lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara de Jushe, el cual fue recibido sin ninguna traba por este.

- Soy Tagasi, somos del comité de reglamento y ustedes no deben estar aquí- decidió usar el pseudónimo público que tenía el escuadrón de investigación, ya que desconocía si aquellos chicos estaban inmiscuidos en aquella guerra. Seguido a su acto Divka tomó un brazo de Arieru, giró sobre su propio eje y se inclinó, producto de este movimiento Arieru fue lanzado por sobre Divka a un par de metros más lejos.

- Divka también es del comité de reglamento- agregó la chica al momento en que el cuerpo de Arieru volaba por los aires y mientras tanto Kamiko lanzaba una patada directo a la nuca de Jushe que iba retrocediendo producto del golpe de Tagasi.

-Kamiko, comité de reglamento- dijo la pequeña con su pierna aun extendida en el aire. Jushe cedió un par de pasos hacia adelante, su mano derecha fue a su cara como intentando sujetar algo que se estaba cayendo.

- ¡Guau! nos habían dicho que las chicas de esta escuela eran rudas, pero jamás pensé que tanto- agregó casi bromeando Jushe al momento que se sacaba la mano de la cara. Todas quedaron sorprendidas al notar que en el rostro del chico no existía ningún rasguño ni señal de algún golpe.

-Sí, son bastante más fuertes que el resto de las chicas que hemos conocido- se escuchó la voz de Arieru, quien de un salto se puso de pie como si hubiese estado relajándose en el suelo.

- ¿Qué se supone que quieren aquí?- dijo Divka, aun sorprendida por lo ineficaz de sus ataques.

-Nosotros vinimos a buscar a unas personas que nos dijeron que venían a esta escuela- se excusó Jushe poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza demostrando despreocupación.

- Por desgracia- interrumpió Kamiko- esta escuela es territorio privado y ustedes no tienen autorización a entrar en él- decretó la chica mirando a ambos jóvenes que mantenían una burlona sonrisa en sus caras.

- Está bien, no debemos estar aquí- aceptó Arieru alzando los brazos- pero eso no quiere decir que nos vayamos- acercándose en un instante a Divka, dejando entre sus caras solo algunos centímetros, a lo que la chica solo pudo responder con una patada al abdomen del chico con su pierna izquierda, pero este giró su cuerpo haciendo que el ataque de Divka pasar sin siquiera rozarlo y además en un rápido movimiento lanzó una veloz patada directo a la rodilla derecha de la chica, provocando que ella callera inevitablemente al piso.

Tagasi lanzó otro puñetazo con su mano derecha al abdomen de Jushe pero este dobló su cuerpo justo en el momento del impacto y el golpe resultó infructífero, pero en ese momento Kamiko levantó su pierna por sobre el cuerpo doblado del moreno y con todas sus fuerzas la hizo descender en dirección al chico. Pero grande fue la sorpresa para ambas cuando la pierna de la chica llegó el piso sin siquiera tocar a Jushe. Éste, al momento en que Kamiko hizo descender su pierna por sobre él, aprovechó el impulso que había usado para doblarse y con un pequeño salto dio una pequeña voltereta en el aire que le permitió esquivar el golpe sin recibir ningún tipo de daño. Al momento que Jushe volvió a tocar el piso, lanzó una barrida giratoria con su pierna derecha a los pies de las chicas, a lo que estas rápidamente saltaron para evitar caer, pero antes de que tocaran el piso arrojó una segunda barrida con su pierna izquierda, quedando sujeto del suelo solamente con sus manos. Producto de esta segundo ataque, ambas chicas fueron a parar al suelo y este chico, con una rápida maniobra giró sus piernas aun en el aire, tan rápido que la misma inercia que llevaban estas le permitió ponerse de pie.

Las tres chicas estaban tendidas en el piso y durante un instante todas pensaron_ "¿cómo llegamos aquí?",_ pero en instantes ese pensamiento fue olvidado y las tres se pusieron de pie dándose una vuelta hacia atrás. Continuaron con el movimiento para seguir con las acrobacias hacia atrás, hasta que se toparon las tres de espaldas.

- Ellos no son delincuentes juveniles normales- habló Divka con su guardia arriba sintiendo la amenaza que significaban esos jóvenes que estaban delante de ellas.

- Creo que no podemos estarnos midiendo si queremos vencerlos- secundó Tagasi.

- Debemos considerarlos como situación de guerra- sugirió la pequeña Kamiko, sabiendo que sus compañeras comprenderían que es lo que debían hacer. Las otras dos asintieron con la cabeza y de un salto se lanzaron en ataque hacia los jóvenes. Tagasi envió una patada recta a la cara de Jushe, pero este logró hacerse hacia atrás justo en el último segundo, logrando así evitar por pocos milímetros el impacto, pero en cuanto se vio a salvo de la patada sintió cómo un puñetazo daba justo en su región epigástrica, haciéndolo doblarse del dolor.

Divka envió un puñetazo a la cara de Arieru, a lo éste volvió a girar sobre su eje y esquivó el golpe, pero la chica giró en el sentido contrario y lanzó un patada circular con su pierna más retrasada, dando directo en las costillas del joven y dejándolo desconcertado por un segundo, permitiendo a Divka lanzar una patada directo a la cabeza con la pierna que le quedaba, haciendo que Arieru callera irremediablemente al piso dando algunas vueltas. Por un instante, las tres chicas se miraron como preguntándose si realmente habían acabado con ellos, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando ambos se pusieron de pie.

- Chicas, podemos seguir así toda la tarde si quieren -habló Arieru al momento en que se ponía de pie.

- ¡Parecen que aun no lo notan Arieru!- se rio Jushe- ¡sus golpes no nos conectan!- se rio más fuerte.

- ¡Es imposible! nuestros golpes les impactaron, ¡yo sentí el contacto!- dijo Tagasi algo sorprendida- sentí mi puño impactar tu cuerpo.

- Eso es un truco muy sencillo- empezó a reír Arieru.

-¡Divka! ¡Tagasi!- gritó la pequeña Kamiko llamando a sus amigas.

- ¿Qué sucede Kamiko?- preguntó Tagasi sin quitarle la vista a Jushe.

-Pensé que era mi imaginación- agregó sorprendida la chica de mechones rojos- pero tengo la sensación de que he estado golpeando el aire todo este tiempo. Es como si sus cuerpos fueran de gas.

-¡Esa chica estuvo cerca Arieru!- le gritó el moreno a su amigo- es algo como lo que describiste pequeña, no somos de gas pero sus golpes jamás nos tocaran- celebró.

-Si saben pelear entonces debe saber que una pelea los rivales llevan ritmos predeterminados y marcados- explicó el joven de tez clara.

-¡Nosotros rotamos a igual velocidad que impactan sus golpes!- gritó Jushe como si de una broma se tratara. Tagasi, como si de un tigre se tratara, se abalanzó hacia Jushe lanzando una serie de golpes muy rápidos, pero cada uno de ellos pasó de largo. Sin embargo, eso no la detuvo y el ataque continuó.

- Recuerden que tanto en el baile como en la pelea- dijo Jushe a la vez que giraba evitando los golpes de Tagasi, quien retrocedió un paso para poder tomar el impulso necesario y atacar con un puñetazo que llevaba toda su fuerza, pero cuando creyó que el ataque ya había conectado, Jushe nuevamente giró, pero esta vez mientras rotaba avanzó por el exterior al golpe, pasando su brazo por encima de su hombro hasta el cuello de la chica, se situó en la espalda de ella y con su brazo libre terminó de cerrar el estrangulamiento. El chico saltó y en el aire cruzó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Tagasi, ella no fue capaz de soportar el peso de Jushe y ambos cayeron al piso. La chica comenzó a sentir la falta de aire y en su desesperación lanzó codazos hacia atrás con el afán de que estos pudieran hacer que la soltara- el ritmo es fundamental.- rio el moreno completando la frase. En ese momento sintió cómo el brazo que cerraba el estrangulamiento era jalado, entonces vio que Divka tiraba con todas sus fuerzas abriendo la llave que estaba aplicando a Tagasi En ese segundo la soltó y se giró para poder alejarse de ambas chicas.

- Veo que saben cuidarse una con otras- se burló el moreno mientras Tagasi tosía tratando de recuperar la respiración, Kamiko miraba fijo a Arieru vigilando que no fuera a interferir, y este tenía las manos en su nuca de manera despreocupada.

* * *

cap 16

piedrasos patadas de todo!


End file.
